


Anime Oneshots/Shorts

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: acronyms for the various anime/video games/manga/visual novels will be put in the chapter summary, many different types of manga anime video games and visual novels
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Shorts, driwed, idk you'll learn when you read, many fandoms, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 33,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: a collection of anime oneshots/shorts





	1. Brief Words

**hi there. before continuing on, i honestly do NOT want to see hate comments under these stories. all i'm asking is that you just read for the enjoyment of it whether you like the ship/pairing or not. it's really not the end all be all if your #1 ship/pairing isn't here or is split apart. and if you don't like the ship/pairing, skip it and move on. its that simple.**

**thank you for reading! enjoy the collection! (i also take requests if there's a ship/pairing you want to see! however, smut is not up my alley, at most i can manage tease scenes)**


	2. Fyomeo and Dazilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fyodor (bsd) x dazai (bsd)

Dazai quietly stood off to the side as classical music was played by an orchestra. He loved to party, but he didn't know it was supposed to be a formal party. He was way underdressed for the occasion. He reached to touch his face then remembered he had a mask on. He watched people dance with each other, different masks adorning their faces. How could he escape the situation?

Dazai thought about it. The food smelled good. He made his way over and helped himself to some of the delicious smelling food they had available. He sat at an empty table and ate. He couldn't stop. It was that good. He noticed someone had sat down at his table. He was shown yet again how underdressed he was.

"Hey." said Dazai, trying to be friendly.

The person looked at him with disinterest. Was his impression bad? They turned their attention back to their meal.

"The setup is pretty nice. Can't believe I came underdressed. What's your opinion on the party?" he asked, hoping to start conversation.

"It's boring. I'd rather hit up multiple bars and drink myself stupid." said the person in a deep voice.

If it wasn't obvious before, it was now that the person before him was a male. Dazai happily ate his dessert then sighed.

"I feel you. My friend told me to just come along and everything would be dandy. The least she could've done was tell me the proper attire to wear." said Dazai, munching on cookies. "Wow, these are so good."

The guy pushed his empty plate away then leaned his cheek against his fist.

"You're interesting." he said.

"Really? That's the first time I've heard that in a positive light." said Dazai.

They continued talk, slowly warming and opening up to the other. The music had changed and soon people started to slow dance. Dazai looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance? I'm pretty good at it." he said, holding his hand out.

"I feel like a blushing bride. Sure, why not." replied Dazai, taking his hand.

They fumbled slightly, trying to decide where whose hand went where. Dazai ended up putting his hand around the guy's waist.

"Hm, you're not bad." he said, giving him a smirk.

"It's amazing what practice can do for a person." Dazai said, winking.

They lightly laughed as they glided around on the dance floor. People started to part, watching the two males in their own world. Dazai wanted to see the man behind the mask. The man who he related to so well.

"Hey, can I..." Dazai said then trailed off. The guy had moved closer to him. "Hey now..."

"People are staring..." he muttered, feeling anxious under their gazes.

It was only then Dazai had noticed the watchful stares. What were they staring at? Their skills or the fact two men were dancing? The music ended and a different song started. Dazai had separated from him then watched as he ran away. Dazai quickly followed after him.

"Wait, there's something I want to ask!" Dazai shouted, making sure he didn't lose sight of him.

He stopped. Dazai slowed down and approached him carefully.

"Well to start off, why did you run...?" asked Dazai quietly.

"I was feeling anxious... uncomfortable with their staring." he said, rubbing his arm.

"I get it. Now, the thing I wanted to ask..." Dazai said, placing his hands on his shoulders. "May I know the face behind the mask...?"

"Only if I get to be graced with yours." he replied.

"Same time?" Dazai suggested.

He received a nod in agreement. They both counted down from three then took off their masks. Dazai stared, wondering how such a beautiful person existed.

"I feel kind of shy..." he said, rubbing his neck.

Dazai excitedly held his hands.

"You're so handsome! No, beautiful! How could someone pretty like you have a bad personality like mine?" asked Dazai in disbelief.

The guy laughed, completely amused by Dazai. To be more precise, he found himself smitten for the man before him.

"Guess that makes me a luxury that few can afford." he said with a chuckle.

Dazai let his hands go as his phone started to ring. He answered it and thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you really just say you sent me the _wrong_ address?" said Dazai, his eye twitching.

The man watched as he cursed the person on the other end out before hanging up. That explained why his friend didn't tell him to dress up.

"Well, I need to head out. It was nice meeting you." said Dazai, hurrying down the hall.

"Wait!" he said, but he was already out of sight. "What's your name..."

"Fyodor? What are you doing out here? Party's inside." they said.

Fyodor held his mask tighter then decided to go after him. He needed to know his name. There were so many people in the world and he could easily forget his face. He pushed open the front door and looked around. A car pulled off.

"He's... he's gone..." said Fyodor, feeling his chest tighten.

Fyodor sat on a step with his head low. He would never see him again after tonight. He covered his face with his hand as despair took over him. He really was looking forward to drinking with him one day.

• • •

Fyodor was walking down the street, it being one of those days he needed a drink. Two weeks had passed since the masquerade. He still had no leads to his mysterious love.

"The usual?" the bartender asked.

Fyodor nodded, quietly watching him make it.

"I still haven't found him..." Fyodor muttered, taking the drink the bartender had placed in front of him.

"Maybe you should consider giving up. We all meet people and fall in love, only to never see them again." they said.

"I wish I could. Maybe I wouldn't feel so depressed." said Fyodor.

The door opened and a customer had come in. Fyodor kept his eyes on his glass, wondering how many it'd take to get himself wasted.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Mmm, I want what he's having." they said.

Fyodor's ears perked up at the voice. He quickly looked and felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. It was him.

"It's you..." he whispered, leaving his seat and walking over.

Dazai looked over and felt his eyes widen. It was his beautiful dancer. Of all places he hoped to meet, he never thought it'd be in a bar at night. Dazai left his seat and hugged him tight.

"What's your name?" Dazai asked, refusing to let go.

"Fyodor. Fyodor Dostoevsky..." he replied, hugging him just as tight. "You?"

"Dazai. Dazai Osamu." he said. "I swear I'll repeat your name so many times, it'll be the only thing I can say."

The bartender placed Dazai's drink beside Fyodor's then smiled softly. They finally separated and tearily took their seats, catching up what the other has been doing over the past two weeks. They happily exchanged numbers, swearing to themselves to never forget the other's name and face.


	3. The Narcoleptic Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misumi (a3!) x hisoka (a3!)

Hair as white as snow and lashes as long and thin as a spider lily's petals. Quietly he slept on the bench, the world passing him by. It was that one warm spring sat that his peaceful slumber was disturbed.

"Triangle~" a voice said, picking up the bag with triangle designs on it.

The white haired man opened his eyes and saw a pair of legs standing by his favorite bench in a park within walking distance of his home. He slowly sat up and saw a young man holding his bag.

"Hey... give that here, thief." he muttered, reaching and grabbing hold of it.

"Thief? Where~?" the young male asked in confusion.

The white haired man narrowed his eyes at the light purple haired male who still clung to his bag. Was he joking around or dead serious? He couldn't tell, but seeing as how he wasn't running away with it, he didn't mean too much harm. Even then he was touching his things without permission.

"Give it..." he muttered, tugging on it.

"Your triangle? My bad." he replied, letting it go.

The white haired man yawned and watched the young man skip away singing about triangles. Strange was a word to describe him. He lied back down on the bench and fell asleep, loosely holding his bag in his hands.

____

The white haired man awoke and found himself drenched head to toe in rain. No one was in the park. He never checked the weather so he didn't have an umbrella with him. Though it didn't really matter to him since it'd just weigh him down. He looked at his hands and saw his bag was missing. It didn't contain anything valuable like his phone, wallet or keys, just a change of clothes.

He soon stopped feeling the onslaught of raindrops on his skin and his vision had darkened. He sat up and saw the young male from that morning standing by him, an umbrella covering both of them.

"Where's your triangle?" he asked.

"Gone..." he responded quietly.

The white haired man sneezed as his damp clothes and rain had started to chill his body. The young man took off his hoodie and offered it to him.

"I don't want nor need it..." he said with a scoff.

"Everyone needs a triangle." he said with a serious look.

The white haired man reluctantly took the hoodie, taking off his drenched jacket and shirt and putting it on. The young male smiled happily.

"Do you live here?" he asked curiously.

"No... I live in the area... I can get home myself..." he said, rising from his spot. "I will return this later..."

The young male watched him walk away in the rain. He quietly caught up with him. The white haired man looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Do you miss your triangle?" the young male asked.

"No... I just want to sleep in peace..." he replied, rubbing his eye and accidentally poking it. "Ow..."

"Let me see~" the young male said, having him look at him. He gently blew on his eye then gave him a warm smile. "Better?"

"No." he said flatly. The young male frowned, feeling dispirited. "But thank you."

"No problem~" he said happily, regaining his pep.

"What's your name?" the shorter asked.

"Ikaruga Misumi." he said with a grin. "Who are you?"

"Mikage Hisoka..." he replied, slowing down to curl up in a dry spot under an awning. "I'm so tired..."

"You'll catch a cold, Mikage. You can sleep at hone." Misumi said, having Hisoka get up.

"Let me sleep on you..." Hisoka mumbled, trying to climb onto Misumi's back.

Misumi helped him onto his back then asked him for his home address. No response. Hisoka had fallen asleep once his body came in contact with his back. Misumi frowned then had an idea: take him to his home.

____

Hisoka awoke and saw he wasn't in his room. Whose was it? A bowl of soup sat on the floor beside him along with a cup of water. He sat up and started to eat. It was good. He turned at the sound of the door opening.

"How is it? Is my cooking good?" he asked with that goofy grin.

"I didn't... know you were into cooking..." Hisoka said, drinking the last of the broth.

"It's important to care for yourself when no one is around." said Misumi, taking a seat on the floor beside him.

Hisoka looked at Misumi who quietly drank from his own cup. He was caring for a complete stranger. Why didn't he just leave him to sleep in the rain?

"Why..." he muttered, placing the cup he held off to the side. "Why are you doing this... for a stranger..."

"Gramps always told me to help those who seem troubled." Misumi replied, pulling out a protractor. "My triangle said you were troubled."

Hisoka looked between the male and the protractor. There was definitely something loose in his brain. He kept the thought to himself as he took the protractor in his hands. There was nothing special about it.

"This triangle told you that?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep. Though I couldn't understand why when you had your own triangles!" said Misumi with a smile.

"I'm going home..." Hisoka whispered, wobbling to his feet.

"It's still raining and it's getting dark..." Misumi said with a frown.

Hisoka was already making his way down the hall and looking for the front door. He quietly slipped his shoes on and left.

"Mikage? Your clothes..." Misumi called out then noticing his shoes were gone. "Now what..."

Hours passed and the rain finally started to let up. Misumi decided to take a late night stroll as he didn't feel like staying indoors. He exited his apartment and took the stairs down. He politely greeted the person at the desk and doorman before leaving. He happily hummed as he made his way down the block. He slowed to a stop as something caught his eye.

"Shoe...?" he said with a puzzled look.

He pulled on it and saw a foot was still connected to it. There was someone in the foliage. He pulled them out.

"Mikage..." he mumbled, looking over the man covered in rain, leaves and mud.

He hoisted Mikage onto his back and carried him back inside.

____

Hisoka turned in his sleep then slowly rose from his slumber. He recognized the room, but it wasn't his. He was back in Misumi's room. He looked down and saw he wasn't wearing his clothes from yesterday. Hisoka touched his hair and noticed it was cleaner than before. He looked to his side but he was the only one in bed.

He climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. A sticky note awaited him.

_"I'm off to school~ Help yourself to anything in the fridge~! - Misumi _🔺_"_

"What is he doing..." Hisoka said with clear disdain on his face. "Stop being so nice to a stranger... they could have ill intentions..."

He opened the door then looked around for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw it was nearly empty. He searched the cabinets and found a few cereal boxes. He checked the refrigerator again. There was hardly any milk left. Hisoka opted for an apple on the shelf. He washed it off then ate in silence. Even if it was unwanted, he still had to be thankful towards Misumi.

"I guess it's not bad to be cared for..." mumbled Hisoka as he decided to take a day off work.

____

Misumi hummed happily, expecting Hisoka to have been long gone. He opened the now unlocked door and saw Hisoka standing before him in a bowed position. Neither exchanged a word.

"You didn't go home?" Misumi asked, feeling perplexed.

"I couldn't leave... your door would be unlocked." Hisoka said.

"It's fine. Thank you for caring." said Misumi, patting his head before heading inside.

Hisoka touched his head as he followed him inside. He wasn't one for affection and being touched, but now he understood why many people liked having their head patted.

"You need to go grocery shopping." Hisoka mentioned from the doorway to his bedroom.

"Really? I don't have any money on me." said Misumi. "Mmm, what to do~"

"Don't you have a job...?" asked Hisoka, wondering how he got by.

"No~ My parents give me money." he responded, now fully changed into his loungewear. "They say it's money to spend wisely for a month until the next."

Hisoka counted the days. They were in the middle of the month. After seeing the state of his kitchen, he wouldn't last long. It was his chance to give back.

"I could bring food over..." he said, watching Misumi paste triangle papers onto a triangular board.

"Really~? Yay~!" Misumi cheered with a happy smile.

A faint smile showed on Hisoka's face as he lied down on the bed, quietly watching Misumi work until he fell asleep.


	4. A Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junichiro (bsd) x mafuyu (given)

Junichiro rubbed his thumb over his cup as he waited. Calling his current state nervousness was an understatement. It wasn't everyday that your closest friend asked to meet up because they had something very important to talk about. It didn't help if you had sort of been crushing for a while. He took a sip from his drink to help soothe his nerves.

He jumped at the sound of the door being opened. Not too long after a familiar face sat themselves in the seat across from him. Junichiro waved with a nervous smile. He waved back with a soft smile.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Junichiro said, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Yeah... I think it's important because things will change once I talk about it." he replied, taking Junichiro's drink and sipping from the straw he used.

"Mafuyu..." he muttered. "Wouldn't you have preferred to talk in private?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to assume anything from us being alone and away from people." said Mafuyu, handing his drink back.

"Well, I'm listening." said Junichiro, finishing off his drink.

"Um... I've done a lot of thinking... about myself..." Mafuyu said, getting quieter as he lost confidence. "And us..."

"Go on. Wait, let me guess. You want..." Junichiro said, causing Mafuyu to look up with hopeful eyes. "...to be best friends?"

Mafuyu deflated. Junichiro noticed then frowned. It wasn't the right answer. Could it have been the opposite? His heart started to break.

"You want to stop being friends?" he muttered, digging his finger into the table.

"No!" Mafuyu said loudly then covered his mouth. "No, that's not it..."

"Then?" Junichiro pried.

"I want to upgrade from the friend status..." Mafuyu said, his cheeks gaining color.

"So, family?" Junichiro asked.

Mafuyu groaned, unbelieving that this was actually happening. Junichiro definitely wasn't the dense type, but at this critical moment he just had to be.

"I don't want to be brothers, but lovers..." he said tiredly.

Junichiro blinked in surprise. Did he hear correctly? He wasn't dreaming? That his closest and dearest friend he cherished wanted the same thing he wanted? Mafuyu held his hands and smiled warmly.

"Yes. Let's do that. Yes, please." said Junichiro to the point it could be seen as pleading.

"You... feel the same? Thank heavens... I was so nervous..." said Mafuyu clutching his heart.

Mafuyu moved his seat next to Junichiro's then placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Junichiro wasn't satisfied and seized Mafuyu's lips, having dreamt of a day he got to taste them. Mafuyu happily gave in, moving closer to Junichiro.


	5. Yuki's Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outfit descriptions at the end~!

"Alright! Everyone line up single file!" Yuki barked to the males in front of him.

"How come it's just us all dolled up? What about the others!?" Banri seethed, embarrassed with the new look he was sporting.

"Why am I even doing this?" Sakyo complained, uncomfortable in his shoes.

"I'm going to murder you, Yuki!" Tenma seethed, being held back by Citron.

"I'm only doing this because you said it's for research purposes." said Tasuku, getting a hint that it just might not be.

"I'm only doing this because the director asked." Masumi said from the back.

"Why are you all getting so worked up? Our director specifically asked us to help Yuki, so we must!" said Kazunari, lightly reminding them of why they were even like this at the moment.

Itaru was engrossed in his phone while Tsuzuru and Juza watched with piqued interest. Omi listened to Homare recite his latest poetry piece based off of their current situation.

"If you all don't get in line within three seconds, I'll have the director make you all wear these out in public." Yuki snapped, drained from their constant whining.

They quickly got in a straight line. Yuki sighed then looked out towards the courtyard. The others excitedly awaited the little fashion show.

"Alright, you first, Villager C." said Yuki, gesturing to Tsuzuru.

"Knock it off. I have a name." Tsuzuru snapped before heading out into the courtyard.

The others watched as Tsuzuru came out, strutting an olive and black outfit. They snickered as Tsuzuru would wobble, not used to wearing anything with heels before.

"Lookin' good Tsuzurun!" Kazunari called out from the inside.

"You look so pretty!" Sakuya said with a bright smile.

"Right? Give him a wig and he could pass as a girl." Azuma said with a fond smile.

"Go, Quack." Yuki said, pushing Homare out.

Homare wobbled just like Tsuzuru. Everyone covered their mouths as Homare fell flat on his face. Tsuzuru moved to help him up and fell on his face as well. Banri struggled a bit before getting the hang of walking in his booties, moving to help Tsuzuru and Homare up.

"Are you both okay?" Muku asked, him and a few others helping Tsuzuru and Homare.

"I'm more worried about Yuki's designs..." Homare muttered, holding his pained nose.

"Right... He'll kill us if anything ripped." Tsuzuru added, looking at the outfit.

Yuki sighed heavily as Misumi and Sakuya helped Tsuzuru and Homare to the empty seats to recuperate. He glared at the others, daring them to mess up like the other two.

"Neo Yankee and Friendly McExtrovert, both of you go together since they already saw Yankee here." said Yuki, sending Kazunari out.

Kazunari walked out coolly, as if he's had experience. Kazunari offered Banri his hand to which Banri roughly declined.

"I'd tap that, Banri." Tsumugi joked, earning laughs from the others sitting down.

"Stop that!" Banri fussed with a flushed face.

"Come on, the others need to go." Kazunari said, signaling Yuki to send out the others before dragging Banri back inside.

Tasuku had Itaru hold onto him as he wasn't wearing heels. Everyone started to holler at them, mostly Itaru who really looked like a real convincing woman.

"You look great too, Tachan." Tsumugi called out, encouraging his close friend.

"Really?" Tasuku asked, peeking up.

"Hey, Tas-" Itaru said, abruptly stopping as he became unbalanced and fell onto his rear, taking Tasuku with him.

"You good for nothings can't even walk in heels?" Yuki grumbled, his head in his hands.

"Well it's not every day we're asked to wear heels." Omi said, patting Yuki's back. "Juza and I will clean up the disaster out there."

"Right." said Juza, posing as his legs wobbled from instability.

Omi chuckled as he had Juza hold onto him. Tasuku and Itaru had made it off the walkway just as they came into the sunlight.

"Go, go Juza!" Taichi cheered.

"Go Juchan~!" Muku said loudly in his soft voice.

"...Stunning." Hisoka muttered, looking at Omi.

"Right~?" Misumi said, agreeing with Hisoka.

Yuki sent Sakyo out as the two autumn troupe members made their way off the path. Sakyo felt their eyes on him and promptly glared.

"He looks like a scary school teacher..." Sakuya whispered, scared out of his wits.

"More like the mean principal..." Taichi said teary eyed.

"Bad..." Misumi said with a disapproving look.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"Say something nice about me, you ingrates." Sakyo seethed, marching over to them.

"I'll go fan things!" Citron said, hurrying out.

"Wait-" Yuki said but Citron had already gone. "And don't you mean clear the air...?"

Everyone's eyes were on Citron as he effortlessly ran over to Sakyo to compliment his look.

"You look like an SSR goddess card in one of my games, Citron." Itaru mentioned, looking up from his phone.

"He does look divinely doesn't he?" Sakuya commented.

"...Angel." Hisoka said with a faint smile.

"Thank you very much!" Citron replied, ushering Sakyo back towards the building. "You make an amazing angry teacher."

"Knock it off." Sakyo spat.

"Hack, you can't possibly do any worse." Yuki said, regretting asking any of them.

"I'm not a hack you prepubescent diva." Tenma spat.

"I take that as a compliment, now go. You might as well too, Psycho Stalker." said Yuki.

The two walked out, showing off their casual looks. Masumi looked around, not seeing the director anywhere. He frowned heavily, turning back early.

"Where are you going?" Tenma asked, holding him back.

"She's not here so what's the point?" Masumi replied.

"I'm not letting you leave me to do this by myself." said Tenma, holding him by his wrist.

Homare and Tsuzuru left their seats as they had to do the last run through before finally getting to rest. Yuki shut the door, deciding to give them a talk.

"To make sure none of you clowns mess this up, I want all of you who fell and can't walk in heels towards the middle while Kazunari leads. Tasuku, Omi, I want you both to start and end the line of those who can't walk in the heels." Yuki directed, placing everyone where he wanted them. "Perfect. You can't mess this up. And hold on tight."

Kazunari led them out as they held onto each other like they were a train. The others waiting outside broke out in snickers as they looked ridiculous. Yuki soon came out, looking tired and stressed.

"Your designs are amazing, Yuki!" Sakuya said, hoping to lift him up.

"I can't wait to be asked to model for you." Azuma said with a grin.

"It probably didn't go as planned, but I really enjoyed it!" Taichi said happily.

"Agreed..." Hisoka mumbled.

Misumi clapped, needing no words to express his emotions. Muku left his seat and gave Yuki a hug, seeing he was in dire need of one.

"Cheer up, Yuki. Everyone had a good time. Well, maybe not those who fell, but look." said Muku, showing Yuki the boys who had started to admire the work Yuki did on the outfits.

Yuki sighed then let a smile onto his face. He lived with a bunch of idiots, but they were a bunch he didn't mind.

**Outfits for the boys:**

**Psycho Stalker (masumi):** short sleeved, short cropped, light purple shirt, dark purple skater skirt and light purple sneakers matching his top~ accessories: two white bracelets, one on each wrist, he can keep his headphones and a pair of white heart stud earrings

**Hack (tenma):** yellow short sleeved tee, brown jumper skirt, yellow high tops with brown laces. accessories: a brown arm band on his right wrist, he can keep the ones on his left, and a sunflower hair clip

**Foreign Swindler (citron):** white maxi dress with a v neck and shows the back, white strap sandals with (1in) heel. accessories: white choker and jasmine flower in hair, silver bangles

**Grandpa (sakyo):** offwhite long sleeved mock neck ruffle trim shirt, black fitted pencil skirt, black closed toe (0.5in) pump heels. accessories: off white clutch bag, watch, red apple charm necklace, black sphere studs

**Template Delinquent (juza):** dark purple v neck jumpsuit back doesn't show, black (1.5in) closed toe stilettos. accessories: dangling dark purple feather earrings, purple purse with gold strap

**Ma (omi):** white short sleeved blouse, red bow tie, navy a line skirt, white flats with navy stripes. accessories: red clip bow, white purse

**Stick In The Mud (tasuku):** black and white off the shoulders crop top, fitted jean skirt, black and white knee length high tops. accessories: keep bracelets on his left, gold necklace with piano charm, theater mask earrings

**Elite Swindler (itaru):** magenta sleeveless cross neck mini dress, black strap sandals with (2in) heel. accessories: thick black and gold bracelets one on each wrist, hanging black and gold earrings

**Friendly McExtrovert (kazunari):** white off shoulder fluted sleeve top, light dull navy cardigan, dark blue denim miniskirt, black suede strap platform high heels (1in)(closed toe sandals). accessories: keeps his hat, keeps his necklace, pearl clutch purse

**Neo Yankee (banri):** black long sleeve chiffon wrap dress asymmetrical (round neck), black booties (1in) heel. accessories: (2in) black and silver cluster faceted crystal dangle hook earrings, keeps his bracelets, hat like kazu

**Quack (homare):** baby blue off the shoulder sheet chiffon blouse, white washed ripped jeans, white strap sandals with (1in) heel. accessories: charm bracelet, white french beret

**Villager C (tsuzuru):** olive turtleneck sweater dress, black stockings, olive platform booties (1.5in). accessories: black bow clip, small translucent backpack


	6. Banri's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love gap moes

Banri quietly closed then door then looked around, making sure no one was around.

"Banri?" Muku called out, spooking him.

"What?" Banri hissed, not liking being surprised.

"Oh, uh... I was... I was just... I'm sorry." Muku said, rushing back into the dorm building.

"He scares too easily..." Banri muttered as he headed back inside as well.

"Where have you been? You missed practice. Aren't you supposed to be the leader?" Sakyo snapped the minute he stepped inside.

"It's not like I can't catch up next practice. You need to chill out sometimes." said Banri with a shrug.

"I will have Izumi put you in bathroom cleaning duty if you miss the next one." said Sakyo before walking away.

Banri frowned, displeased with Sakyo's attitude. He was always harshest on him. He headed into the kitchen and saw Omi and Tsuzuru cooking. He opened the fridge and took out a cold snack.

"While you're in there, mind handing me the swiss cheese?" Omi asked.

Banri pulled it out then handed it over before leaving. He was about to head back to the storage room only to be stopped by Homare.

"Look, I really don't want to listen to your terrible poetry." said Banri, taking a bite.

"I can assure you this one is magnificent." said Homare, unfazed.

Banri walked around him then snuck his way back into the storage room. He had to finish and hide them before anyone could notice them. He sat on the floor and picked up the paintbrush, gently dipping it in paint and painting on the object in his hands. His body, mind and soul relaxed as he continued to work, precisely painting in the right spots.

"Has anyone seen Banri? I need him so I can beat this boss." said Itaru outside the storage room.

"I just got back... Ask the resident grandpa. Heard they had practice." said Kazunari, referring to Sakyo.

Banri waited with his breath held as he no longer heard voices. He relaxed then continued painting. For once he just wanted to be left alone, freely being able to paint on ceramics. His ears perked up at the sound of the knob turning. He quickly hid everything then took out his phone to make himself seem busy.

Hisoka entered and looked around, missing Banri in his assessment. Hisoka found a spot off in the corner diagonal from Banri and fell asleep. Banri quietly exhaled, knowing Hisoka wasn't one to blab. He only had a bit more to paint until he was finished. Hisoka opened his eyes and finally saw Banri. He closed his eyes as it wasn't any of his business.

Time passed and Banri had finally finished his work. He gently placed the last one in the bag. He looked up and saw Hisoka was still asleep. Should he wake him? He figured he would as everyone would get on his case for letting Hisoka sleep in such a place.

"Marshmallow..." Hisoka muttered.

"Come on, we've got to get out. Heaven forbid we get stuck like this." said Banri, shaking Hisoka awake.

Hisoka didn't budge. Banri rubbed his temples in irritation.

"I'll feed you marshmallows if you get up and sleep in your bed." said Banri.

Hisoka immediately got up and fled to his bedroom. The man's love for marshmallows was astounding. Banri closed the door to the storage room then slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Banri! There you are!" Itaru said from up in a window.

Banri fled inside the building, hoping to reach his shared room before Itaru got to him. He closed the door, relieved he had escaped Itaru.

"What's in the bag?" a deep voice said from behind him.

"None of your business. Why don't you go scare little kids shitless?" Banri spat.

"Hey, take that back asshole." Juza said angrily.

Banri waved him off as he gently placed the bag in his book bag, pushing the chair underneath the desk.

"Smell ya later." said Banri, walking back towards the now opening door.

Itaru grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Juza looked back at the book bag then open it slightly. He closed it back, knowing better than to invade someone's privacy.

______

Morning came and Banri's body reluctantly woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Juza strutting around half naked as he searched his closet.

"Put some clothes on you ogre..." Banri said in his raspy morning voice.

"The hell do you think I'm doing? Showing off my toned body for you?" Juza snapped, finally finding his spare school jacket. "You need to get up anyway."

Banri grumbled and reluctantly obliged, desperately wanting to go back to sleep and skip school. They both looked towards the door as a loud banging rang through the halls along with a loud voice. Banri opened the door and saw Taichi dashing down the hall with two trays in hand. Not too long after Sakyo could be seen heading in the same direction Taichi went in.

"What's going on out there?" Juza asked, grabbing his book bag.

"Taichi's dead." Banri summarized.

______

Banri was the first to leave class after a long and boring school day. He yawned loudly then suddenly had an energized bunny beside him.

"Are you going home now?" Sakuya asked.

"Uh, why? Aren't you walking with that obsessed kid?" Banri asked, referring to Masumi.

"Mmm, I feel like changing it up today. You don't mind me walking with you, right?" Sakuya asked with a smile.

"I actually do mind. I have somewhere to be... Maybe tomorrow." said Banri, quickly taking off before Sakuya could respond.

He couldn't let anyone know where he was going. He wouldn't hear the end of it, especially from Juza and the puppy pair.

After many bus stops later, Banri got off the bus and walked a bit before arriving at a park near an elementary school. There a crowd of children waited. One of them noticed him and they all came running over, hugging at his legs.

"Are you going to watch us paint today?" one asked excitedly.

"Ah, not today. I don't have time. However, I did make some guidelines for you all." said Banri, opening his book bag and pulling out the bag of ceramics.

The kids each took one to their liking and awed over them. Banri noticed there was one left. He counted the number of kids. One was missing.

"There's only 9 of you today." Banri commented.

"Oh, Yuza went home early today." said a girl.

"I live by him so I can bring it to him!" another child piped up.

"Would you? That'd be great." said Banri, handing the last one to the boy.

"Really Banri, you spoil them too much." a mother said as she approached the group.

"Aha, I just think seeing them grow an appreciation for arts and crafts is pretty rewarding." replied Banri, feeling embarrassed.

The other children left with their parents while others who lived in the area walked home together. Banri sighed in satisfaction then felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"I never knew you had such a soft side." said Sakuya with a chuckle.

Banri's face turned red. When did Sakuya get here? Did he follow him? He would've noticed. How could you miss a guy with cherry colored hair?

"What are you doing here?" Banri unintentionally snapped.

"To walk home with you. I don't really mind a detour. Whoa, your face is really red." Sakuya mentioned, looking at his face.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw..." Banri muttered.

"I promise. Though, I don't see why you should hide it. Maybe the others would want to join you in a hobby you love." said Sakuya, following Banri as they made their way back to the bus stop.

"It'd ruin my bad boy image. It'd be like Juza loving plushies and being a collector." said Banri, fake gagging at the image of Juza cuddling a plush.

Sakuya simple giggled as he remembered the happy faces of the children and Banri he saw not too long ago.


	7. A Small Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto (free) x kyousuke (yarichin bitch)

Makoto laughed as he interacted with his friends and coworkers. He was well loved at his workplace and people often flocked to him because of his relaxing presence.

"Hey, Makoto, you've been taking the train lately haven't you? Are you moving back in with Jin?" a woman asked.

"Right! I've been meaning to ask that too! That means you're no longer seeing that guy." another said, causing the other women to nod.

"His temper is awful. Can you believe how he treated us when we were just trying to be hospitable?" a third said with a weary look.

"Ah, we should get going. See you, Makoto." the first one said, rounding up her friends.

"Harsh aren't they? Figured since you weren't taking the bus, you were single again. Such vultures." said Doran with a shake of his head. "But really, what's going on?"

Makoto sighed as he sank into his seat. Doran was the first person to actually care what was truly going on rather than assume.

"We fought and I said I wouldn't live with him anymore until he changes." said Makoto, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"Changes? Ah, you've mentioned he's a bit of a slob at times. Is that what you meant?" Doran asked.

"Yeah... It's becoming too much." said Makoto quietly. "I love him a ton but, there are some things one can't tolerate."

"So, you're still together, but now you're living with Jin again?" he asked, making sure he had all the facts.

"Right. I feel bad, imposing on him like this. I honestly don't deserve a friend like Jin." said Makoto, chuckling.

"Has he contacted you? Your boyfriend I mean." asked Doran, looking at Makoto who looked at the finances.

Makoto's lips pursed. Doran took his silence as a no. He's never met Makoto's boyfriend in person and has only heard his voice. The more he thought about it, no one has actually seen him.

"Mako-" he started then stopped as Makoto's phone rang.

"Hello? Huh? Put them on the phone. Huh!?" Makoto said, jumping up out of his seat.

He hung up and quickly started making his way to the elevator. Doran followed behind, wondering what was going on.

"Who was on the phone?" Doran asked as the boarded the elevator.

"My idiot lover." responded Makoto as he tapped his foot.

The doors eventually opened and Makoto started to jog over to the receptionist desk. There stood a man clad in casual wear, a small section of his orange hair tied up into a little ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked with his hands on his hips.

"Here." he said, placing a bag in his hands. "It's lunch..."

Doran looked between them, curious as to who the guy was and his relation to Makoto.

"Uh, Mako, who's this guy...?" Doran asked.

"This is my slob of a boyfriend, Kyousuke." said Makoto, his tone not as harsh sounding as the words.

"Way to introduce me." Kyousuke mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Really? He seems so cute though. You really can't judge a book by its cover huh." said Doran, looking Kyousuke over.

"Hey, eyes off the merchandise." Kyousuke hissed, noticing Doran's watchful eyes. "I'm a taken man."

"Kyousuke, is it that hard to be nice once in a while to strangers?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"Sorry..." apologized Kyousuke, completely tamed.

"Whoa. You tamed him just like that? What a relationship..." Doran said in awe.

Kyousuke growled then stopped as Makoto gave him a look.

"So, you came all this way to bring me lunch? Not even bothering to ask if I don't know, maybe I already had lunch?" Makoto said, handing the bag back.

Kyousuke held the bag as a frown was present on his face. Why would he ask if he was going to surprise him? Didn't lovers surprise each other when they least expected it? He thought this would make him happy.

"I'm sorry..." Kyousuke muttered then turned on his heel.

"Wait, Kyo..." Makoto said, holding him back. "I never said I wasn't going to eat it."

Kyousuke looked at him with round eyes. Makoto took the bag back then rubbed the back of his neck.

"You actually saved me. I was too busy working and went to sleep late... Didn't have time to make my own." confessed Makoto, meeting Kyousuke's eyes.

"Will you come home...?" asked Kyousuke.

"Is the place clean?" Makoto asked.

Kyousuke fell silent. Of course it wasn't. What was he expecting? Kyousuke griped his shirt with a sorrowful look.

"Please, come home..." Kyousuke whispered.

"I told you, I'm not stepping foot in there unless it's clean from top to bottom." said Makoto. "So tell me honestly, is the apartment clean?"

"I was cleaning... but then I came here to surprise you." admitted Kyousuke as he let his shirt go. "So no..."

"Honestly... you're a grown man. Act like it." scolded Makoto, bopping him on his head. "I'll see you later."

Kyousuke watched as Makoto and his coworker walked away. He placed a hand on his head as he walked towards the exit with a goofy grin.

• •

Makoto turned off his computer and monitor as it was his usual time to leave. Doran looked at the time then at Makoto.

"You're leaving later than usual... Taking the bus?" asked Doran. Makoto simply gave him a smile and made his way to the elevator. "So he is."

• •

Kyousuke dumped out the contents of a container into the trash bag, slightly gagging at the smell. He was thankful it was the only container. He quietly started to wash it, looking around him. The kitchen was now clean. All he had left to do was the bedroom. He dried the top and container then put them away.

He checked the time. 7:09 pm. Nine minutes past the time Makoto usually came home. Yet another day to check off of him being absent. He looked around the bedroom and pulled out the laundry basket full of clothes. He checked around the room, searching for stray clothing before heading to the laundry room to wash.

"Is it too full to include a few more?" a voice asked from behind.

Kyousuke looked back and saw Makoto looking down at him with a gentle look in his eyes. His eyes widened, dropping whatever he had in his hands to hug him.

"Welcome home, Mako..." said Kyousuke into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I-" Makoto started but was hushed by Kyousuke.

"I'm the problem. You don't have to apologize for anything... I promise I'll clean up after I'm done no matter what it is. Just don't leave me again..." begged Kyousuke, knowing he sounded needy and desperate.

"I do have to apologize. I shouldn't have up and left. We could've worked together." said Makoto, rubbing Kyousuke's back. "I promise I'll whip you into shape until you can't stand the sight of dirt."

Kyousuke looked up at him with a face full of doubt. Getting him to that point sounded more like wishful thinking more than anything. Kyousuke quietly watched as Makoto stripped down then was handed his clothes. It took him a moment to realize he still had laundry to do. He hurriedly left the room and picked up the basket, making his way out to the laundry room.


	8. Ayakashi drabble: Aizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a headcanon backstory as to why kyonosuke aizen always has his eyes closed

It was a cool autumn evening when Aiken Kyonosuke took in his last look of the night view of the Capital. Walking around with fellow soldiers, enjoying the view around Kabukiza Theater. Everything was peaceful and crime rates have gone down since the new Major was appointed.

They patrolled around, making sure nothing shady was going on until Aizen sensed something strange. It was his weird powers rising to the surface again. It always helped him detect danger and keep those around him safe from harm. Though, there were times when it was late and he was caught by surprise.

He let his fellow soldiers know, having them follow him. They turned into an alleyway and saw a woman being held at knife point and a man begging and pleading. They separated in order to corner the guy. Aizen slowly approached and assessed the situation more. He was seized from behind by accomplices. It turned out the entire thing was a set up as his friends were soon brought over.

Everyone on the shady end had heard about Aizen's heroic feats, throwing many guilty people in jail. They gave him two options, run away and let his friends die or vice versa. Aizen didn't hesitate in having the others run. He fought them off, 6vs1, but was hit from a blind spot, damaging one of his eyes.

He had successfully gotten away, but two continued pursuit. Backup soon came just as Aizen was pinned down. The soldiers pried the woman off just as she directed a blow meant for his forehead was driven into his left eye, damaging that one as well. The last things he had remembered seeing with those very two eyes were the beautifully hung lanterns that shone in the night.


	9. The Narcoleptic Boy: Sankaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misumi (a3!) x hisoka (a3!)

Hisoka slowly nodded off at the counter of a convenience store. He worked during the mornings and late nights. They were usually not the busiest times, which gave him time to power nap. A customer entered the store just as he was close to knocking out.

"Welcome..." he muttered, yawning.

He started to wake up then squinted. The hair color and style were familiar. He needed them to turn around. They turned around and he felt disappointment. Who was he looking for? Why was he looking for them? The customer placed the items on the counter, waiting for Hisoka to ring him up.

"Is... that your natural hair color?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, not at all. I just thought I'd go for a change. My friends love it." he responded with a smile.

Hisoka gave him his purchase, receipt and change before saying his farewell. He slouched in his seat as he thought. Why was he thinking of someone who didn't really matter to him? They met, had some conversations and never met again after that. Yet he found himself pointing out meaningless triangles wherever he went. Even now he was noticing the triangular shape of a piece of candy.

He sighed then closed his eyes. It didn't matter. If he was meant to be in his life, he wouldn't have disappeared for weeks without notice. He pushed all thoughts of Misumi out of his mind and vowed to forget him. He had his life to live and the guy had his own. More customers came in, forcing him to greet them and sit up.

______

Hisoka yawned then noticed his coworker had finally come in. He thanked the heavens as he'd finally get some sleep. He zipped up his coat then noticed the ground was somewhat wet. He didn't bring an umbrella. He shook his head, decided to brave it and make a run for it.

He dashed down the block as he covered his head. He just needed to make it to the bus stop and he'd be able to stay under the shelter until his bus came. He stopped at the curb as the hand was visible. No cars were coming in either direction. He stepped out into the street then stopped as he noticed someone flying down the street. Hisoka backed up just as they whizzed past through the now red light.

He continued towards the bus stop and was glad to see it within sight. He frowned, seeing that they had taken some of the shelter down. It wasn't like that when he got to work. He quietly sat as he was drenched from the downpour. Hisoka sneezed then sniffled. He was definitely going to catch a cold if he didn't take care of himself once he got home.

Hisoka noticed someone standing beside him, covering him with their umbrella. It couldn't be. He looked up then promptly frowned, seeing a teen girl busy on her phone, unaware that he was under her umbrella too. Why did he think of him? Was he expecting him to show up like he did before? He gripped his pants as he looked down at the ground. Misumi was gone. He needed to accept that. He needed to forget the kind stranger that was obsessed with triangles.

The bus pulled in. He and the girl got on and Hisoka blindly chose a seat, unaware of the person sitting next to him. The bus continued to make stops, his seat mate having gotten off at the current stop. He slid over and stared out the window. What was Misumi doing? He shook his head. It didn't matter. He needed to stop thinking about him.

Hisoka disembarked the bus and started to walk slowly to his apartment. No matter how much he told himself Misumi no longer mattered, he still deep down wanted to see him again. He wanted to see his stupid smile, hear him point out pointless triangles. He never asked for much in life, but this was one of the rare moments he wanted something.

He arrived in front of the building just as someone with an umbrella walked up as well. He couldn't see their face, making him want to interact less. Hisoka moved to open the door then felt a hand on his wet one.

"You don't have a triangle today." said a familiar voice.

Hisoka's head snapped up, taking in the sight of Misumi. Everything about him was the same. Same hair color, same hairstyle, same triangle earring, same triangle patterned clothes. He balled his hands into fists and hit him in the chest out of frustration.

"What was that for?" Misumi asked, displeased with the action.

"Who said... said you could leave..." Hisoka muttered, his body trembling.

"Eh~?" said Misumi.

"You left me all alone... I didn't know where you went... I... I looked for you..." said Hisoka, tears involuntarily falling.

"Did you miss me?" asked Misumi, clueless.

"What do you think!?" Hisoka shouted, surprising the both of them.

Misumi ruffled Hisoka's hair as he hummed.

"My bad. I'll take you with me next time~!" Misumi exclaimed with a grin.

Hisoka sniffled as he looked up at Misumi. His chest contracted as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. He didn't know how much he wanted to have him by his side again. Misumi's presence was one he treasured. Misumi ushered him inside the building, noticing his clothes were terribly wet.

**______**

Hisoka snuggled close to Misumi as he used his stomach as a pillow, a position he had fallen in love with. He always found it easier to fall asleep when the only thing on his mind was the rhythm of Misumi's stomach rising and falling.

"Mikage, how were you able to sleep without me?" asked Misumi, waking the poor guy up.

"Dunno... call me Hisoka..." muttered Hisoka, hoping he'd stay quiet and let him sleep.

"Eh, you can rest easy now. I won't be leaving anytime soon, Hisoka." said Misumi, parting Hisoka's head.

"Good. I missed my pillow..." said Hisoka with a pleased smile.

Misumi laughed then stopped patting his head. Hisoka groaned then started moving Misumi's hand himself, wanting to have his head pat until he fell asleep.


	10. My Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not proud of the title..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giorno (jjba) x yuni (d!ing)

Yuni quietly hovered beside Giorno with loving eyes. He had fallen head over heels for this human. They had always interested him, especially how they would interact with one another at a certain point. It was excitement inducing to hear a person talk kindly about someone then badly minutes later. Why did they do that?

There were humans who stole from others and sometimes killed each other. He was vaguely familiar with that area, finding it hard to focus on as it physically hurt him. As time went on, he grew a distaste for humans. They were selfish, greedy, power hungry, slobbish and downright dishonest creatures. It was then he met Giorno, someone he had expected to be like the others.

He had saw Giorno stop beside a stray kitten that looked as if it hadn't eaten properly for days. Unlike most, Giorno had shared food with it. He softly talked to it, making it comfortable in approaching him. The cat ended up finding a home after the man had cared for it.

Yuni had decided to keep watching Giorno to see if he would mess up and make him lose faith. Each and every time, Giorno was nothing short of a good person. Yuni had started to develop respect and feelings for him.

And today was another day of Yuni following Giorno around to see what he would do. He couldn't help but notice that Giorno often wobbled or misstepped as he walked down the street. He wasn't old enough to drink, leaving Yuni in confusion. Giorno had leaned against a pole for support.

"Giorno..." Yuni muttered, knowing he couldn't hear him.

Giorno started to move again but much slower than before. What could he do to help him? He looked up at the sky that was slowly starting to darken. The number of people were dwindling. Giorno had finally collapsed. Yuni rushed to his side and saw he was breathing rather heavily. He couldn't touch him, making things harder for Yuni.

"Giorno, I want to help... but... I can't... I'm a useless ghost..." Yuni mumbled.

Yuni's eyes lit up at the sight of another human. They had to notice Giorno. They passed by on their bike, talking into their phone. His anger simmered. It quickly subsided at the sound of Giorno's labored breathing. Yuni tried grabbing him, only to go through him. He frantically searched around, looking for something he could use. He found a broken umbrella in the trash with a hook.

He put it through his bag's strap and started pulling him down the block, uncaring of how spooky it seemed. He was going to get him home.

Yuni wheezed heavily as they had finally made it to his home. He repeatedly pressed the doorbell, dropping the umbrella. Giorno didn't look any better than when he collapsed. The door opened and his neighbor had come out. She immediately brought Giorno in, alerting his mother.

"God he's burning up... I told him not to go to school." his mother fussed, taking him upstairs.

Yuni covered his face as relief washed over him. It wasn't anything life threatening. It was just a fever. Yuni quietly went through the walls and watched Giorno's mother care for him. It wasn't much, but he had finally done something for Giorno.

"Mom...?" Giorno whispered with half open eyes.

"I told you not to go to school. Now look at you." she scolded.

"How did I get home...?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You walked." she said.

"No... I collapsed on the sidewalk... I remember that." Giorno said, trying to recall memories. "It felt like... like I was being pulled..."

"Are you sure you didn't just walk through some trash?" she asked, noticing the dirt marks on his pants

Yuni frowned. No matter what Giorno remembered, it wouldn't change the fact that Giorno would never see him. His heart stung, knowing he'd be in a one sided love.

"I'll go make some soup. Don't leave your bed." she said, leaving the room.

Yuni looked and saw Giorno had closed his eyes. He took the chance to find a pen and paper, writing down his feelings before ultimately crumpling it. What was he thinking? He silently thought before deciding to write down and doodle the place where he collapsed if he wanted to know how he got home. He crumpled that too. He threw both in the trash then quickly dropped the pen as his mother had come back in.

"He's asleep..." she muttered, closing the door.

Yuni sighed then hovered by the window. Giorno needed rest, so he planned to leave him be until he got better.

"'I don't know why or how, but I find myself falling deeper in love with you. Though, it doesn't matter since you can't see me. I'll bask in this one sided love and continue to watch over you.'" he heard Giorno read out. "Writer? Are you still here? Writer?"

Yuni kept silent. There was no rule that ghosts couldn't interact with humans. His heart couldn't stand seeing the feverish boy tiredly looking for him. He took the paper from his hands and held it.

"What's your name?" Giorno asked, feeling light headed.

Yuni quietly wrote his name and asked him to get back in bed. Giorno probably wouldn't remember any of it when he woke up, so he entertained it.

"Yuni... what a pretty name. Pronouns?" Giorno inquired. "He/him, got it. So, what are you...?"

Yuni simply wrote ghost. His heart trembled as Giorno didn't seem at all afraid of him. He treated him as if he were just a normal human. He truly loved Giorno, the man with a heart of gold.

"About that confession... I'm really touched. It's also my first time receiving one from a ghost. If it's not asking too much, may I get to know you better before giving an answer?" asked Giorno with a smile.

Yuni replied with a yes before squealing in glee. Even if his romance didn't work out, the sole fact of Giorno finally noticing his presence was a reward in of itself. Yuni wrapped his arms around Giorno, well aware the man wouldn't feel it.

At least, that's what he thought.


	11. What A Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misaki (k project) x judai (ygo: gx)

Misaki snickered as he picked up Judai's phone off the desk after he left the classroom. He unlocked it and quietly went through photos. He quickly sent a photo to his phone and changed the lock screen. Judai came back in just as Misaki had put his phone in his bag.

"They didn't come?" Judai asked, slinging the strap over his shoulder.

"Nope. I just got a text saying they couldn't make it." said Misaki.

Judai hummed then felt his pockets then his jacket pockets.

"It's missing." he muttered, starting to go through his bag.

Misaki took that as his cue to run away and hide. Judai located his phone then put it in his pocket, unaware of the changed lock screen. He turned around and saw Misaki had left without him.

It wasn't until Misaki had entered his room that his phone started to ring. It was from none other than Judai.

"You changed it again!" Judai fumed as he closed the door to his own room.

"It's funny. You really looked like a sleeping beauty with all that drool." Misaki said with a snort.

"Why do you do this everyday? Why?" Judai complained as he pulled a drink out of the mini fridge.

"It's fun harassing you and seeing your reactions. Today wasn't as good as yesterday, but it's enough." said Misaki before hanging up.

It was also a small way to get more attention from him without seeming needy. He chuckled heartily as he decided on tomorrow's photo.

•

Misaki drummed his fingers against the table as he waited for Judai. A smile formed on his face as Judai cane walking over. It faded once he saw how dispirited he looked.

"Hey, is everything okay...?" asked Misaki, feeling concerned.

"I was kept up all night with a stomach virus... I just got over it half an hour ago." Judai whispered, letting his head rest against the table.

"Oh... Why didn't you call me to stay up with you?" Misaki asked, patting Judai's head.

"Why would I do that and disturb your sleep? I'd feel bad..." muttered Judai, taking out his phone and checking the time. "So, you wanted to study? Or was it help with something?"

"Ah, forget it since you aren't well... You should've declined when I asked." Misaki said, feeling guilty.

"Nah, I'd go nuts if I couldn't see you today." said Judai, finally looking at Misaki.

"That's embarrassing to say aloud..." mumbled Misaki, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Uh, I gotta run to the restroom. Excuse me." said Judai, jumping out his seat and fleeing down the hall.

Misaki picked up his phone then looked at the lock screen. He blinked a few times, unbelieving of what he saw. A photo he had long since believed had been deleted forever was now staring him in the face. It was taken long ago, back when they were testing the waters with each other. It was a photo of them painting shirts, but Judai had surprised him with a kiss, causing him to accidentally get paint on Judai's shorts. Their friend had taken it without their knowledge and only notified them by sending it.

Misaki bit his lip, now wavering on his decision to change it. He placed Judai's phone down. Not today. For today, he'd let the photo stay. He quietly looked in the direction Judai had fled in and wondered if he was okay. He put his phone in his pocket and headed after him.


	12. La Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yui (yaribu) x shino (enstars)

Yui quietly listened to music while he worked as Shino cleaned around the house with the vacuum upstairs. He started to mouth the words as he typed up the last paragraph of his report. Shino turned off the vacuum and made his way downstairs, mostly wondering where the noise he heard was coming from.

He poked his head around the corner, finding the source to be Yui. A small smile appeared on his face as he put the vacuum away before approaching Yui from behind. Shino laughed behind his hand before taking his earbuds out.

"Oh, Shino. Uh..." Yui stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. "I wasn't disturbing you, right?"

"Not at all. You have a cute singing voice." he replied with a warm smile.

"I know my singing is bad, you don't have to sugar coat it." mumbled Yui, saving his work and emailing it to his colleagues.

"You may not like it, but I do. And that's what matters, right?" asked Shino, squishing Yui's cheeks.

Yui sighed, but didn't say anything. Shino really knew how to embarrass a person. Shino looked out towards the veranda then picked up Yui's phone.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" Yui asked as Shino skipped out onto the veranda.

Shino took out the earbuds and had softer music play from his phone. He held Yui's hands and slowly started to dance with him.

"You know I'm not good at dancing." Yui muttered, hoping to get out of it.

"You think I don't know? Just let me guide you." said Shino, effortlessly carrying Yui along.

Yui quietly kept his eyes on Shino who eventually met his eyes and gave him a loved filled gaze. He quickly looked away in embarrassment, only to have Shino turn his face back.

"You get embarrassed easily and it's so cute." said Shino, having Yui spin him. "When was the last-"

Shino was silenced with a brief kiss. He blinked before a blush occupied his face. Yui smirked, happy to have gotten even with him. The moon appeared from behind the clouds, bathing the couple in it's soft light.

"The moon's out. Think it appeared to give us a blessing?" Shino asked softly.

"How gracious of it then." chuckled Yui, holding Shino close.

They were startled out of their serenity by a loud rock song that had started to play. They exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.


	13. Wet Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chrollo (hxh) x sakamoto (gintama)

Sakamoto hid behind a wall as he was one of remaining two left on his team. Only one remained on the other, his crush. He hoped with entire being he wouldn't be tasked with taking him out, especially since a great prize was on the line.

A cry rang out from afar, putting him on alert. He looked out and saw his teammate on the ground, drenched in water. He was the only one left. Which meant his target was nearby at this point. He quietly walked around, keeping his senses sharp. Sakamoto quickly turned at the sound of a small thud.

"Come out and fight me!" Sakamoto declared.

No one appeared. He soon fled to a more open area so he couldn't be hit by a surprise attack. He had to come and face him now. Minutes passed and he was a no show. Sakamoto sighed, wondering how much longer he had to wait. Unless...

"He doesn't know I'm here..." muttered Sakamoto in realization.

Was it wise to tell him? It would certainly end the battle sooner. He sent him a text and started to wait once more. More minutes passed and a man clad in dark gray started to approach him with two large water guns. Sakamoto stood ready to fire.

"I was hoping it wouldn't get to this, but here we are." said Sakamoto, keeping his arm steady. "Any final words, Chrollo?"

"I can ask you the same thing." said Chrollo, lifting both guns.

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"You actually have something to say?" Sakamoto asked, a bit surprised.

"Let's get a cold, sweet treat together after?" Chrollo asked, winking at Sakamoto.

Sakamoto blinked in surprise. He barely dodged Chrollo's attack as he took advantage of his frozen state.

"I don't see why not." said Sakamoto, firing back. "I have something to say as well."

"Oh? Go on." said Chrollo, dropping one of his water guns as it was empty.

"I'll tell you when we get our sweet treats." replied Sakamoto, teasing him.

Both fired. Both were hit at the same time. They looked at their damp clothing then started to laugh. Chrollo motioned for him to come closer as they walked back to officially end the competition.

"So, who won?" the organizer asked.

They said each other's names in unison. The organizer had the secret cameraman that followed them reveal the truth. They waited in silence for the reveal.

"Sakamoto was hit first, so the winner is Chrollo." they said. "So, come get your prize."

Sakamoto gave him a shove before turning on his heel to leave. He figured he'd wait for him by the entrance of the building. Minutes passed and a few friends had said their goodbyes to him as he waited. Chrollo finally came out, carrying a shopping bag.

"So, gonna go all out next week with those games?" asked Sakamoto, walking beside him.

"Yeah, I guess." Chrollo responded, slinging it over his shoulder. "Do you maybe-"

Their conversation was interrupted by their friends wanting to tag along with them, having no plans after the fight besides going home. Chrollo internally sighed, missing his chance to invite Sakamoto over.

"Oh, right. I still have something to tell you." said Sakamoto, realizing they wouldn't have privacy once they got to the store.

Their two friends had gone on ahead, recognizing someone. Sakamoto saw this as an opportunity.

"See, it goes like this... I uh, I figured since this was the last activity before summer break, I might as well tell you now in case I might need recuperation." said Sakamoto, now feeling unsure about the confession.

"Recuperation...? You think I'm going to hurt you or something?" inquired Chrollo worriedly.

"Uh, in a way." squeaked Sakamoto. "See, what I want to say is... I sorta kinda might have a... crush on you..."

Sakamoto let our nervous laughter as he blushed heavily. He had gone and said it. There was no turning back. He steeled himself for the rejection he was soon to face.

"I have a crush too." Chrollo responded, only realizing how bad it sounded seconds later. "Wait, I mean I have one on you too!"

"Me? Haha, I know you're a good guy, but you don't have to pity me here. I'm not trying to force anything." Sakamoto replied weakly, still wounded from his first reply.

Chrollo sighed, then pulled him closer by his waist. It was clear words weren't going to get through to him. Sakamoto frantically looked between Chrollo and the hand on his waist. This was happening. This was real life. He felt faint but managed to keep himself together as he really wanted to enjoy the moment between them more.

"So... are we...?" Sakamoto piped up after a bit.

"My idiot Moto, of course." chuckled Chrollo, switching his hold to Sakamoto's hand.

Sakamoto awkwardly laughed as he could've left out the "idiot" part. Nonetheless hearing Chrollo had mutual feelings was a pretty great start to his summer break.


	14. The Town Down The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaminari (bnha) x kaibara sen (bnha)

Sen's book reading was interrupted by a literal ball of energy bursting into the room and knocking said book out of his hands.

"Sen, you have to come out with me! Please?" he begged.

"Okay." replied Sen, picking up his fallen book.

"I swear I won't- did you just say yes?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm a bit curious about this place. I've heard good things about it." said Sen, giving him a smile. "Shall we go, Denki?"

Denki jumped around in excitement, small sparks jumping off his body and flying around.

"Hey, calm down. You'll electrocute someone..." said Sen, keeping him grounded.

"Sorry. I've just been excited for this trip ever since you brought it up. Wish the others could've come..." mumbled Denki, remembering everyone backing out.

"We'll just have fun without them. Come on." said Sen, pulling Denki out by his wrist.

Sen studied the pamphlet while Denki eagerly window shopped. Sen was the one who handled the money as Denki was the type to splurge.

"A bookstore in this day and age... Making that a stop." muttered Sen before bumping into Denki. He crossed his arms at the sight of Denki's puppy eyes. "What do you want to buy?"

Denki pulled him inside the store then held up string. Sen was prepared to refuse until Denki interjected.

"Hear me out, the woman just did magic. See, it's just a regular piece of elastic, but once the person gave it to her, suddenly a bunch of charms appeared. The girl said it described her perfectly, her hobbies, quirk, and personality." said Denki with starry eyes. "You can't say that doesn't sound cool."

"Do you think it'd work if we gave her a picture of our friends?" asked Sen, completely sold.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Come!" said Denki, having picked up a string for testing.

"For yourself?" she asked.

"Nope, him. I want to see if you can accurately create a bracelet for him with what I tell you." said Denki with fire behind his eyes.

"Go ahead then." she said, gesturing for him to get on with it.

Sen quietly listened as Denki gave her a simple description to work with. In an instant, an entire bracelet was created. Denki quietly looked at it then showed Sen.

"She got it right... Don't go anywhere, I have a few more requests." said Denki, speeding back over to the box full of elastics.

"Is that your quirk, making bracelets?" he asked while Denki was distracted.

"In a way, yes. It's more of I'm able to create accurate information about a person from what little I'm given, but it only appears in stills and shapes. Hence why I'm here and not making it big. They're hard to understand when trying to create a lot of information, but the opposite with smaller amounts." she explained, half proud of her quirk. "Did it for my niece and she really liked it. She pushed me to set up shop. Ah, there's a little bonus included. It shows how you meet the love of your life and how you die."

"Fun..." mumbled Sen as Denki came back with multiple strings.

He looked at his, wondering which represented his death. They all seemed like plausible ones.

"Gold is the one you seek." she said, noticing him searching. "Silver is your heart."

"What is she talking about?" asked Denki, having missed the conversation.

"It's nothing. She was repeating a poem I shared." he said, finding the gold charm.

It was a bow and arrow with a V in the middle. He checked the silver charm, now curious as to how he'd meet the love of his life. It depicted a person with wings, bending to pick up a scarf. He started to think back, wondering if anything like that happened already. Nothing came to mind.

"I finally got mine~" said Denki happily. "Look."

"I'll look after we pay for these." said Sen, handing her his card.

"Enjoy. Remember, gold is bad, silver is your heart." she said, waving goodbye.

Denki put his on and was surprised by how easy it was. Sen held his wrist as he searched for Denki's gold and silver charms. The gold simply depicted a bag with a spot on it. He looked at the silver then blinked in confusion. The person depicted was just drinking something.

"I'm getting hungry, let's go eat." said Denki, ignoring the look of concern on his face.

A part of Sen couldn't help but feel he had seen a similar pose like that. He decided to let it go and enjoy his time with him. Romance could wait a bit longer.


	15. Gremlin Faction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no ship, just a group story: Toichiro, Kuya, Akiyasu, Aizen and Kagemaru

"Go fish." said Aizen.

Toichiro looked at Shizuki who promptly froze the table over. Kagemaru, Akiyasu and Kuya threw their cards into the frozen table with heavy sighs.

"Can't we get through ONE game without you passive aggressively rage quitting, Toichiro?" Akiyasu rhetorically asked.

"I'm fuckin' tired of your silent whinin' you dirty aristocrat." Kagemaru spat, slamming his hands against the frozen table.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Kagemaru." said Aizen.

"You're blaming me? I did nothing to cause this, right Shizuki?" Toichiro asked, seeking back up.

"Look, I'm not getting involved in any more of your funny business, Toichiro. I've had it up to here with you anyway." said Shizuki, siding with the others.

Kuya snored as they started to argue loudly. Aizen was the one to bang the hilt of his sword against the frozen table, gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay, let's do it the democratic way. All in favor of excluding Toichiro from future games until he can play fairly say 'I'." said Aizen, raising his hand.

Everyone including the sleeping Kuya raised their hands. Even Shizuki.

"You're all just sour because I'm swimming in money unlike you. You just barely clinging to your job, you trying to get revenge for your daddy and failing horribly, you just being a fucking sloth with no hopes or dreams for your dim future, and you with trust issues and resorting to violence to protect your weak hide." spat Toichiro before leaving with a slam of the door.

Everyone was silent. Shizuki produced a pack of cards from his sleeve and handed it to Aizen before going after Toichiro.

"So, let's continue?" Aizen said, opening the pack and dealing cards.

"I'm sick 'n tired of that fuckin' asshole actin' like he controls everything when he's the most vulnerable of all!" Kagemaru said, clearly a ball of rage.

"He does nothing but flaunt his money instead of putting it to good use." added Akiyasu, going fish.

"Pampered and entitled." Kuya mumbled, giving his card to Kagemaru.

They all fell silent again. Despite all of the negative things they've said and could continue to say, they couldn't deny that he was still their friend. Out of all the guys, the five of them truly understood each other and the hardships they constantly face.

"Don't give us that look, Aizen. We're not bringing him back." Kagemaru said firmly.

Kuya nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we were too harsh on him. He's our friend after all." said Akiyasu.

Aizen left his seat and opened the door, only to have Toichiro fall into his arms. The others looked on, wondering what was up.

"Were you listening in?" Aizen asked, feeling Toichiro pull away then brush himself off.

"Of course not. I just... forgot my keys." lied Toichiro as he was obviously eavesdropping.

"See any keys over there?" Aizen asked. The others shook their heads. "Well?"

Toichiro puffed out his cheeks as he avoided making eye contact. How could he lie his way out now?

"Just say it, Toichiro." said Kuya from behind.

"Can I... join in..." he whispered, not wanting to sound like a low life begging.

"Say it again but louder." Kagemaru teased.

"I want to continue playing your stupid game... please." said Toichiro, his cheeks and ears red with embarrassment.

They exchanged looks before bursting into laughter, making Toichiro feel more self conscious. Aizen patted his back, leading him back to the table. No matter how much of a snotty brat Toichiro was, they were the ones able to see past it and see the isolated and love starved child deep inside.


	16. Gremlin Faction: Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the backstory to the gremlin faction friendship

** The  ** ** Backstory **

Kuya woke up to find himself in the woods in the dead of night. He didn't remember coming here to nap. He stood up and saw a piece of paper fall to the ground.

"'Stay the fuck out of my house until you get a job and a stable income. -Koga'. So he did this. He should know threats don't work." said Kuya, taking flight and making his way back to Koga's.

He started to float down into the yard only to feel a surge of power enter his body and send him flying back. A barrier. Koga was serious. This was a first. He sighed heavily, having to find a nice and quiet place to call home until he could trick Koga into letting him back in.

Toichiro walked out of the building, internally fuming. He was yet again kicked out because of his "cunningly foxy ways". He looked around before kicking the air in frustration. They were just envious because of his wealth. They were terrified and felt inferior. He firmly believed in that rather than the truth that stared him right in the face. He was a pampered brat who wanted things to always go his way and became passive aggressive when they didn't.

He quickly regained composure and figured he'd walk home, seeing a walk would do him good and help clear his mind. People looked at him as walked down the street. What were they looking at? Had they never seen an aristocrat take a evening stroll? He couldn't stand the staring and opted to take the back ways.

Aizen rubbed his temples as he looked at the number of Wraith reports sitting before him. To his left were robbery reports and his right were murder cases. He flipped his desk over in frustration. He was only one person and only so many men were in his units. The higher ups were expecting too much from him. The door opened and one of his men had come running after hearing a loud thud. Aizen assured him everything was fine before visibly sighing after he left.

He needed a break. He lifted his desk back up and quietly picked up his mixed up papers. He needed a clear head to tackle all of these problems. He dropped the pile of papers on his desk before locking up his office for the night. A few drinks in the pleasure quarter would do him good.

•

"Welcome! Are you a group?" the woman asked with a well practiced smile.

They shook their heads. The woman looked behind her than back at them.

"We only have one table available." she said with a frown.

"We might as well share it. It's not like it'll kill us." one said.

They reluctantly agreed then followed the woman to the table. They ordered three bottles for the table then kept to themselves.

"I know none of you are here to make friends, but... why don't we each take turns talking about a major struggle we're currently facing? Just to dissolve tension." one said, looking at the others.

"Bold of you to assume I'd give a damn about boors like you." another replied.

"I don't see a problem with it. We came to drink our problems away anyway. Let's throw in names as well." one more chirped in.

The other person kept silent. The one who brought it up went first.

"Akiyasu. I'm trying to get revenge on a family for taking my family from me. It's not going well." said Akiyasu with a sigh.

"Aizen. I work for the military, you might've seen me around. I'm drowning in work and I feel I'm going to snap." said Aizen, rubbing his temples.

Akiyasu and Aizen looked at the man who dozed off.

"Kuya. Budding writer with writer's block." said Kuya.

They looked at the last person who still hadn't spoken. He rolled his eyes then rejoiced when the woman entered with their drinks.

"Hey, what's your name?" Aizen asked, directing the question to the woman.

"Yuzuru." she replied.

"Why don't you have a few drinks with us? You clearly look worn out. If your boss gets mad, I'll help bail you out." said Aizen with a smile.

"Are you serious right now?" he fussed, being shushed by the other two.

Yuzuru sat at the end of the table, quietly thanking Aizen. They sat in silence, drinking their alcoholic beverage.

"So, we were introducing ourselves and saying the biggest pain we're currently facing." said Aizen. "He has yet to go."

The man sighed and figured he couldn't get out of it at this point.

"Toichiro. Unlike you all, my life is going great." lied Toichiro, hiding the fact he's been thrown out of parties lately.

"Yuzuru... well, since I'm breaking for a while, it's Kagemaru. Yes, I'm a male and I'm definitely this beautiful." said Kagemaru before lifting his drink to his reddened lips. "Things are too peaceful and I'm itching to create a bit of chaos. Though, I guess my greatest gripe is the decline of customers here."

Silence. Aizen placed his cup down then cleared his throat.

"Do you all mind if I talk a bit more?" he asked, swirling his drink.

They allowed him to talk. Words poured from Aizen's mouth like a waterfall. How much he hated his superiors, how much he wanted to say fuck it all and quit, how he just wanted peace in the capital. The others slowly started to open up, voicing concerns they had as well. Toichiro was the most reluctant until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Kuya patted his back as he tearily talked about how people were ostracizing him without much of a warning.

They happily shared the last bottle then toasted to having vented their frustrations for the day.

"I should be heading back to work. It was great finally being able to vent." said Kagemaru, standing up. "Come by again."

They all nodded, deciding to make it into a weekly thing. One by one they started to leave until Aizen was the only one left with cash to pay the bill. Kagemaru had come by again with the bill. Aizen handed it over, letting him know he didn't have to give any change back before leaving. Kagemaru watched him leave then let a faint smile onto his face.


	17. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sebastian (black butler) x takasugi (gintama)

Takasugi locked the door then put on his house slippers. All was quiet in their suburban home tonight. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but he was always greeted with some sort of sound. He made his way to the bedroom and nearly dropped his bag in shock. THIS was definitely an unusual occurrence.

Takasugi walked over to the bed then gently placed his fingers against his neck. He was alive. His burning question was why was he sleeping in the nude and uncovered at that. He gently patted his cheek, softly calling out his name.

"Sebby..." he called out, finally getting a reaction.

Sebby's eyes bore into his before reaching out and caressing his cheek with his bare hand.

"You're home...? I haven't... haven't finished cleaning..." he whispered, sitting up. "Huh... I'm naked."

"I'd like to know why, Sebastian." Takasugi said, sitting beside him.

"I don't know... everything feels like a blur. The last thing I remember was drinking some of the new tea I bought." he responded, hiding his face in Takasugi's neck.

"Show me the tea." he asked. "After you cover up."

"Don't like what you see?" Sebastian teased, pulling out a shirt and pants from the dresser.

Takasugi didn't answer as he didn't want to admit it. Sebastian wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Sebastian led him to the kitchen then gasped in horror. Multiple dishes occupied the floor along with a broken plate. The box of tea was spilling its contents while the teacup remained untouched. Takasugi picked up the box and started to read.

"You only used one bag, right?" he asked.

"Right..." he responded, frowning as he picked up the pieces of the plate.

"Did you mess up in any steps?" he pressed, having read something disturbing.

"Uh, I didn't add enough water, but it tasted fine." commented Sebastian, picking up stray dishes.

"Caution: If too little water is added, teabag will secrete a harmless toxin that may cause side effects that include but aren't limited to itching, sneezing, rash, vomiting, amnesia, hyper activity and/or dry skin." said Takasugi, looking at his surprised husband. "Judging from this, you either got amnesia or hyper activity."

"I don't want to know what else I've done in that state. I bet I acted so unsightly. I want to disappear." muttered Sebastian, covering his face.

"I'll go ask the neighbors just to make sure you didn't break any laws or you know... committed a crime." said Takasugi, patting his back before heading out.

He rang his neighbor's doorbell and waited for them to answer. The door opened and the woman looked him up and down.

"Hi, sorry to bother you this late but, do you recall seeing my husband at all today?" he asked.

"Yep. Was outside singing pretty loudly while hosing uh... the side of your house. Got a video of it if you wanna see." she said, taking out her phone.

Takasugi covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. It was so unlike him which made it funnier. He thanked her before crossing the street.

"Ah, Seb? Yeah, I saw him. Came back from shopping this afternoon and saw him cuddling a dog. Pretty weird." he said. "I was worried so I called out to him, but he made a noise before scampering inside."

Takasugi visited a few more neighbors before coming to a conclusion. Sebastian was completely out of his mind. He entered his home, soon greeted by his still embarrassed husband.

"So, I learned how you ended up naked." said Takasugi, heading for the kitchen.

"Tell me. What did I do?" he asked.

"Well, you challenged one of the neighbors to a game of ping pong, wagering your clothes. You lost so he gained possession of them and he said you just left, saying you had to clean." Takasugi explained, pouring himself a cup of water.

He took a sip from his cup, watching his husband wallow in despair. He sighed heavily, placing a few kisses on his face before connecting their lips.

"I can't guarantee everyone will forget, but think of it as a fun memory and reminder to read the side effects if done improperly." said Takasugi, ruffling Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian reluctantly agreed as he wrapped his arms around Takasugi's waist. No matter what happened, Takasugi always seemed to know what to say to him.

"Sugi, I love you." he whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, my darling." he responded just as soft.


	18. The Narcoleptic Boy: December

Misumi rang the doorbell with his usual infectious smile. A bag full of marshmallows in hand, waiting to be scarfed down by the man on the other side of the door. He rang it in a pattern once more. It wasn't unusual for him to not respond the first time. It was when he rung it again he felt something was wrong. He tried the knob but the door, as expected, was locked

He knocked on a neighbor's door, inquiring about his whereabouts. They didn't know. Misumi's face fell. He should've been home. He hardly goes out which was to either go to work or visit him. Or in rare cases, sleep outside for some reason. Was it one of the rare cases? Misumi quickly made his way out of the building, hoping to spot him where they first met.

Misumi arrived at the park and started looking around for his fluffy, white hair and those deep yet droopy light olive green eyes. He searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Did he actually go somewhere willingly? It boggled his mind. It made sense but didn't at the same time. What should he do? Go home? Keep searching? He made his way home, quietly wishing Hisoka kept a phone on him for situations like this.

•

Misumi worked on homework, only able to half focus. The rest of him kept thinking of Hisoka's whereabouts. His phone started to ring and an unknown number was shown to be calling.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Uh, hi. I found a piece of paper saying to call this number if he was found unconscious." said the person on the other end. "He just looks asleep to me..."

Misumi messily wrote down the address in a hurry then politely thanked them. It certainly took him by surprise to learn Hisoka had set something up like that. It was like he was the first person on speed dial. That is, if he had a phone.

Misumi finally reached the address and found it to be a peculiar store. He looked around then spotted the caller inside the cafe across the street.

"Ah, you're here. I was worried he was dead but I saw he was tightly clutching this piece of paper in his hand." they said with a concerned look. "Oh, he also had this bag."

Misumi took it then started shaking Hisoka awake. Hisoka slowly opened his eyes then noticed the bag in his hands. He snatched it away and hid it.

"I wasn't going to look... What were you doing out here anyway?" Misumi asked, walking him out the cafe.

"Shopping..." he muttered

Misumi lifted him onto his back as he walked back to the train station.

"Shopping for what?" Misumi asked.

"Secret..." Hisoka mumbled, getting comfortable.

"You're such a secretive person. Share some with me sometime just like I share my triangles." said Misumi with a happy giggle.

Hisoka softly chanted about triangles, trying to take his mind off of the present he bought him.

•

Misumi placed a bowl of rice in front of Hisoka who tried his best not to nod off. They gave thanks for the food before silently digging in. Hisoka looked at Misumi who worked on homework while eating. Was now a good time to spring the gift on him? He quietly left his seat and entered his bedroom. He picked up the bag then looked inside. Would he like it? He walked back to Misumi then held it out for him.

"For me?" Misumi asked?

Hisoka nodded. Misumi took the bag then looked inside. His eyes grew wide as he took it out.

"You like triangles and onigiris are triangles so-" said Hisoka only to have the wind knocked out of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Misumi exclaimed, hugging Hisoka tight.

Hisoka hugged him back then felt relief when Misumi let him go. A smile appeared on his face at the sight of Misumi's gleeful mood. It was worth doing extra hours at work since he got to see such a beautiful reaction.


	19. Reunions Are Often Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jin (days(tv)) x tamaki (ouran)

Tamaki looked out the window of his car as he was driven home from work. It was one of those days that he started thinking about his past, his childhood to be specific. His mind would traverse through the vast memories he had and pull out many pleasant memories along with not so pleasant ones. It would eventually go back to one person. Kazama Jin. A name he thought he'd long forget as years went on. A name he soon longed to call out once more in childish ignorance like he always did. Out of all the friends he made, Jin saw past his rich upbringing, treating him just like any other kid.

His one wish was granted by some kid who was certainly not as well off as he. It was ironic in some way. He remembered the days when he'd tease Jin about his hair and Jin would mock how rich kids acted.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Suoh?" the driver asked, glancing in the mirror.

"Just keep driving." said Tamaki, shifting in his seat.

The car pulled off and traveled down the street once more. Tamaki briefly blinked then glued his face to the window. Was it him? It looked like him but how could he be sure?

"Stop the car." Tamaki demanded. "I said stop the car!"

The driver was slow in stopping, making Tamaki take matters into his own hands. He jumped out of the moving vehicle and dodged incoming cars as he ran across the street, following the long haired blonde.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, please wait!" Tamaki shouted, causing the person to look back.

"Oh, today must be my lucky day. Getting called out by the one and only son of that Mr. Suoh." she said with a chuckle. "What can I do for you, cutie?"

Tamaki bit his lip and walked away. It wasn't Jin. He had projected Jin's face onto her. He looked stupid, no, he probably was stupid. Why would Jin remember a guy like him? A person raised to use whoever and whatever to achieve his goals of gaining more wealth and power over others. In all honesty, he just wanted to be a normal kid just like Jin. Have normal worries, normal friends, normal crushes. His ears perked up at the sound of the woman's voice.

"He's right there. Do you know him?" she asked but never got an answer.

"Uh, excuse me... Sir?" a low voice called out from behind him.

Tamaki turned around and looked the man in the eye. He rubbed his eye, making sure he wasn't projecting again.

"Jin...? Kazama Jin...?" he squeaked out.

"That's me." he replied with a grin.

Tamaki abandoned all speech and instantly went in for a hug. After all these years of being separated, he got to see him again and all grown up. He felt his eyes water up as Jin continued to hold him in his arms. He never thought he'd see him again after his parents banned any and all form of contact with Jin once learning how close they were. Tamaki was certain it wouldn't have been an issue if Jin came from money.

"I wish I could've grown up beside you..." Tamaki whispered, truly wishing to have gone through hell and back with him.

"Me too, dude. You got some evil parents, that's for sure." said Jin with a laugh. "It's all cool now though, right? We're both adults now."

"It's not the same... I should've ran from home and lived with you. I hated every second, every day we weren't together. I felt like a doll in that disgusting house. You always made me feel alive..." Tamaki said, making himself vulnerable. "You're what I really needed."

"That's... actually rather touching." said Jin, feeling embarrassed. "You really felt that way? I was really just treating you like I did my other friends."

Tamaki nodded happily, causing Jin to feel more embarrassed. Tamaki's driver finally made his way back around then honked.

"Do you know how dangerous that was!? What was I to tell your father if you were hit?!" his driver shouted angrily.

"I wouldn't have done it if he didn't take my one real friend away from me years ago." countered Tamaki just as pissed. "Come on, we have catching up to do."

"But your driver-" Jin commented only for Tamaki to shut him down.

He wasn't going to let go of Jin again. Even if it meant disownment or being written off the will.


	20. Can't We Leave The Monster Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukasa (dr stone) x genos (opm)

Genos clapped his hands and the bedroom lights turned off. He was starting to drift off to sleep when he heard a noise. It was the same noise he heard just before the monster under his bed scared him shitless. He turned the lights back on then looked under his bed and greeted the monster. The monster blinked in confusion and surprise.

"Uh... hi." it replied, crawling out a bit.

Genos sat on the floor then nervously moved around.

"How are you doing?" Genos asked quietly.

"I could be better. It's not easy to come up with ways to scare a person." it replied, crawling out from under the bed. "You?"

"Same here. Been trying to follow in my master's footsteps but it's not easy..." said Genos, feeling tired.

"Tell me about it. I may not know a lot about your problem, but an outsider's opinion could be valuable." said the monster.

"Wait, is there a name I can call you by?" Genos asked.

"Tsukasa. I'm also a male." he said.

Genos nodded then started to tell him all about his feats with his master and how he was practically the strongest man alive. Tsukasa listened intently, learning new things about the man he was assigned to scare daily. He started to lose interest in scaring Genos, finding his adventures far more interesting.

"So yeah. That's basically everything. What do you think?" he asked.

"You live such an interesting life. I'd love to hear more as time goes on." said Tsukasa with a smile. "I mean, you're already interesting because of your cyborg body..."

Tsukasa happily chatted with Genos who showed him cool things he could do with his body. He was pretty impressed by how the monster he's always been afraid of was really just a friendly person who was simply doing his job.

"This may be sudden but, I'd like to be friends with you." said Genos, looking at Tsukasa.

"I have no problem with that. I'd like that too." responded Tsukasa, giving him a thumbs up.

They shook hands then sighed in unison. Tsukasa was relieved he didn't have to scare anymore and Genos was happy to have his peaceful nights back.


	21. Giddy Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaito (d. conan) x makoto (ore mono.)

"Still can't mount your horse?" Kaito teased, watching Makoto swing his leg over.

"I've been practicing unlike you." Makoto spat before taking off.

Kaito snickered then patted the side of his horse, telling her it was time to move out. He followed after Makoto who rode hands free, his hair being tousled by the wind. Kaito felt as if he was looking at a free spirit, surrounded in its element. Makoto was beautiful.

"Kaito, wa-" Makoto said then winced as his face collided with a tree branch. He had his horse stop then moved over to Kaito. "Does it hurt a lot...?"

"No shit..." Kaito seethed, positive his nose was bleeding.

"Why weren't you watching where you were going? This isn't like you." said Makoto, fearing something was wrong.

"I was distracted by beauty, okay?" Kaito responded, calling his horse over and having her walk back with him. "Ow... it hurts..."

Makoto reached down and extended his hand to Kaito.

"We'll get back faster this way." said Makoto, helping him up.

Kaito's's horse followed with no problems as they made their way back to the stables. They both dismounted then had the two horses roam while Makoto grabbed the first aid kit. He tended to Kaito's nose then cleaned his nose.

"I'm sorry." apologized Kaito softly.

"What for? You didn't do anything to me." said Makoto in confusion.

"I cursed at you. You were just concerned about me. Thanks..." said Kaito, gently tapping his hurt nose.

"It's okay. I know you, silly." said Makoto with a smile. He pressed a peck onto Kaito's cheek then pressed on his nose. "Now heal up so we can ride again."

"I'll heal faster if you kiss my nose better." said Kaito, giving Makoto puppy eyes.

Makoto rolled his eyes then gave his nose a few pecks. Kaito smiled happily then held Makoto in his arms.


	22. Two Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaito (yog:zexal) x sosuke (hakkenden)

Sosuke paced back and forth as he waited by the riverbank. Today was the day. Today was the day he finally got serious with his long term boyfriend. He had painfully planned out everything, from last night's dinner to tonight's. Though, if he refused then nothing after mattered. Everything was riding on this proposal.

"Sosuke! Sorry I'm late!" his boyfriend shouted, running towards him.

"Don't worry, I just got here." lied Sosuke who was clearly waiting for a quarter of an hour.

"So, what did you want to talk about in such uh... empty place?" asked Kaito, putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Kaito, we've... done a lot together. Had our fair share of ups and downs, some rare loops. And even after our bonds were tested a few times, here we are. Together and stronger than ever." said Sosuje, fiddling with the box in his pocket. "And I want you to know that I want to continue experiencing life together with you because I... I am madly in love with you."

Kaito felt his cheeks burn as his nervous habit of scratching the palm of his hand appeared. Sosuke took a deep breath then was shocked to see Kaito get on one knee instead. He opened the box with bright red cheeks.

"Will you marry me, Inukawa Sosuke?" Kaito asked, Sosuke having already said everything.

Sosuke teared up and frantically shook his head yes, enveloping Kaito in a tight bear hug. Kaito hugged him back, getting just as teary as Sosuke. Both had worried endlessly that the other didn't want to pursue anything further than a romantic, sexually intimate relationship.

"I promise I'll treat you better than I already have." whispered Kaito, nuzzling his cheek against Sosuke's.

"Don't overdo it. You know how that ends up." Sosuke teased, kissing Kaito's forehead.


	23. Park Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukito (c.c sakura) x ikuya (free!)

Yukito quietly played on the playground equipment as his mother watched from afar. He walked over to the slide then happily slid down. A child waited below with an upset look. Yukito blinked, wondering if he was going to move.

"You're in my way." the boy said with puffed out cheeks.

"Doesn't that mean you're in my way too?" Yukito said with a tilt of his head.

"No, you're in mine! I want to go up!" he said angrily.

"But you have to move so I can move." said Yukito softly.

"No, you move." he said with a pout.

Yukito's mother came over, noticing her son having a problem. The boy's mother started walking over as well.

"Yuki, is this boy bothering you?" his mother asked as she reached them first.

"No. We were trying to fix our problems." said Yukito with a smile.

"Ikuya, what's going on? Is he bothering you?" the boy's mother asked.

"My Yuki never causes trouble. The problem is your son." she said a bit peeved.

The boys watched their mothers argue then looked at each other. Ikuya moved, allowing Yukito to get off the slide.

"Now you can climb it." said Yukito before heading off to the swing set.

Ikuya quietly watched him then looked at the slide. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to play with Yukito but didn't exactly know how to voice his want. So he opted to what he did, which didn't make anything better. He followed after Yukito who struggled to push himself on the swing. Ikuya held the chains of the swing, keeping Yukito in place.

"Now you're in my way." joked Yukito with a smile.

"Let me help." said Ikuya a bit forceful.

"Eh? Help with what?" asked Yukito, looking up at him.

"Swinging..." muttered Ikuya, moving behind him.

He quietly pushed Yukito who squealed in delight from how high he was going. Ikuya backed off then got on the swing beside Yukito, swinging himself to reach Yukito's height.

"I feel like I can touch the sky!" Yukito said, propelling himself forward. He looked at Ikuya who kept his eyes forward. "What about you?"

"Me too..." he responded, relieved that Yukito was talking to him. "Do you... come here often?"

"Yep! Only if my mommy has time though." said Yukito as he allowed his swing to slow itself down.

"What about your daddy? Can't he take you when she can't?" Ikuya asked, slowing down with him.

"My mommy says daddy is taking a long trip by himself. She said if he calls her one day, it means he can't leave from his destination and won't come home." said Yukito, still trying to understand what his mother was trying to tell him.

Ikuya stopped swinging, staring at Yukito who still kept smiling as his swing came closer to a stop.

"You'll see him again. He wouldn't leave your mommy alone for too long." said Ikuya, truly believing parents always stayed together.

"Do you have a daddy?" Yukito asked, meeting Ikuya's gaze.

"My mommy said he lives with grandma and grandpa up in the stars." said Ikuya, looking up at the sky. "She says he's the brightest star I can see at night."

Yukito nodded then noticed his mother coming over with Ikuya's. He looked at Ikuya who left his spot and grabbed him by the wrist. He was confused but allowed him to drag him along.

"What are we doing?" asked Yukito as the arrived at the monkey bars.

"We're going to climb it." said Ikuya, jumping up and grabbing hold.

Yukito watched in awe as Ikuya flipped himself over, landing on top. He wasn't flexible enough for anything like that. Despite that, he still jumped up and cling onto the bar. He soon felt Ikuya helping him and pulling him up.

"Oh my god. Look at what your son did! My poor Yukito is going to get hurt because if your rowdy child!" Yukito's mother hissed.

"It's not my fault your child decided to follow him. He can think for himself, can't he?" Ikuya's mother countered.

"Yukito, please come down. Mommy has things to do at home." she said, extending her arms to Yukito.

Ikuya placed his hand over Yukito's, not wanting him to leave yet. Yukito looked between his mother and Ikuya. He pulled away then met his eyes.

"Let's play together next time. See you." said Yukito, having his mother assist him as he got down.

Ikuya quietly watched him go then frowned. His mother probably didn't want Yukito to be around him anymore after today. Yukito turned around then stopped in place.

"We're friends now, right?" he shouted, gaining some of the park's attention.

"Yes! I'm your friend, Yukito!" Ikuya shouted back, a grin replacing his frown.

Ikuya's mother helped him down as a giddy feeling coursed through his body. He had managed to make a friend all on his own. He felt proud.


	24. Crabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakamoto (desu ga) x ishigami yu (l. is war)

They sat in perfect silence, the only sound being the waves from the ocean. Relaxing on the beach at night had become a favorite pastime of theirs. Yu quietly placed his hand on top of his boyfriend's who turned it so they were holding hands. Yu sipped on his juice pouch then felt his boyfriend take it from his hands while leaning in close.

"Sako...?" he whispered, finding the action unusual. "Sakamoto..."

"Shh..." he whispered back, pushing Yu onto the sand beneath him.

Yu's eyes widened, feeling Sakamoto's lips on his. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the kissing couple. He closed his eyes, slowly letting Sakamoto take over and enter his mouth. He smiled softly as he pulled away, getting a good look at Sakamoto's face being illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes traversed his face, landing on his beauty mark underneath his left eye.

"You're so handsome... it makes me wonder why you chose to go out with me..." Yu whispered, looking into his eyes.

"You're fine just the way you are. Okay...?" said Sakamoto, caressing his cheek.

Yu nodded then pulled him into another kiss. Sakamoto gladly returned the gesture, making Yu groan in delight. Things were starting to get heated until Sakamoto suddenly bit Yu's tongue. Yu covered his mouth as he writhed in pain while Sakamoto was messing around with his ankle.

"The hell you did that for?" asked Yu, a tear escaping his eye.

"...A hermit crab." said Sakamoto, holding the hermit crab in between his fingers. He looked back and saw Yu babying his tongue. "I hurt you didn't I?"

"It's fine, I-" said Yu, only to have his tongue massaged by Sakamoto's. He pulled away, waiting for a response. "Oh, uh... It feels a bit better."

Sakamoto smiled softly then apologized. He caressed Yu's cheek who then leaned into it, feeling the sand and warmth from it.


	25. Subservient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freed (ft) x ja'far (magi)

It was a cold, winter afternoon and fresh snow lied on the ground outside of the two story home. Freed poured coffee into a cup, it's steam rising and meeting the air above it before disappearing. He quietly placed it on the tray then made his way into the lounge room.

"Afternoon coffee and snacks are served." said Freed, placing them before his employer.

He silently bowed then started making his way out.

"Freed, I want you to pour yourself a cup as well and come sit down with me." his employer said, keeping his back to Freed.

He did as he was told then sat in the seat across. His employer shook their head and patted the seat next to him. Confused, Freed moved to that very spot.

"Talk to me. Tell me about your thoughts and feelings." he said, looking at Freed.

"You want to hear about me? Sir, don't bother. It's a waste of your valuable time." said Freed, a bit shocked.

"You aren't a waste of time. We've been together like this for at least a year now and known each other much longer." he said, taking a bite out of his cookie. "You're important to me."

Freed sipped on his coffee then placed it down on its saucer. Ja'far wanted to know how he was feeling. How was he feeling exactly? Happy? Thrilled? Upset? He didn't really know, he never really stopped to think about it.

"I'm... feeling fine. I think." replied Freed, looking at Ja'far. "I actually don't really know. I'm always busy doing something so I never really take time to focus on my feelings."

"Well, now you can. As of right now you are Freed, my close friend." said Ja'far, placing his cup down. "Talk about anything you want."

"Anything...?" Freed repeated and received a nod. "Even complaints?"

"You have complaints?" asked Ja'far with a raised eyebrow.

Freed instantly clammed up. Ja'far sighed then got him to relax and loosen up again. It was natural for one to have complaints, but what could Freed possibly have to complain about? The place wasn't big so cleaning shouldn't be difficult. He always had his clothes ready for laundry day, he always kept tidy and giving Freed less to clean up.

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough here. By the middle of the afternoon I've just about finished making the place spotless. I often just sit here, waiting for you to get back and make a mess again. Sometimes I make the place dirty just to clean it and keep busy." said Freed, voicing a complaint. "Give me more to do, please. I'll do anything."

"You... want more work? That's new..." replied Ja'far, truly finding it bizarre.

"I also wish you'd drink other beverages too. Sometimes the scent of coffee can be nauseating for me." said Freed, playing with his black glove. "I've puked once..."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" fussed Ja'far, shaking him by the shoulder.

"You have important things to worry about. I'm simply a disposable." said Freed.

A loud slap rang in the room. Freed held his cheek while Ja'far glared at him in anger. He couldn't believe those filthy words had left Freed's mouth.

"You are NOT something disposable, Freed. You are my closest and dearest friend. You're more important to me than you realize. You may not remember, but I do. That's why I asked for you, that's why I had you brought here to me." said Ja'far, cupping Freed's face. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." responded Freed.

"Good. Now, tell me more." said Ja'far with a smile.

The snow gleamed in the sunlight as Freed told Ja'far more of his minor complaints. It still made him sad to see that Freed didn't seem to remember their time together and the incident that drove them apart. He gripped his cup of coffee a bit tighter, staring at Freed who got up from his spot. Freed cleaned up the table and brought everything back into the kitchen. He came back and sat far from Ja'far again.

"Freed, I'm going out soon... so I expect to come back to a clean place." said Ja'far, getting up to retire to his room. "And a smile on your face..."

Freed gave him a confused look as he didn't quite catch the last thing he has whispered. He stood up and bowed to Ja'far.

"I'll see to that everything is prepared for your leave." responded Freed.

•

Ja'far quietly stood in the doorway as his vehicle awaited him. He looked back at Freed who wore a smile.

"I'll be going now then..." he said, patting Freed's shoulder. Freed nodded then noticed he wasn't moving. Did he forget something inside? "If only you could just remember..."

Freed sighed then got down on one knee, making Ja'far give him a questioning look.

"Whether I remember or not, I will always be happy to serve you, no matter what." said Freed, taking Ja'far's hand in his. "Truly, no matter what happens in the future."

Ja'far had him stand up before giving him a tight hug. Freed waved as Ja'far had finally gotten in the vehicle which finally took off. It gradually got farther away until he couldn't see it anymore. Freed picked up a bit of snow then compacted it into a small snowball. He brought it inside then placed it in the freezer. He had a cute idea that he believed Ja'far would love when he came back.


	26. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranpo (bsd) x lau (b. butler)

Ranpo chuckled as he drew tiny dicks on his arm, hoping his soulmate would see it and get annoyed. It was a classic. He wiped his arm off the started to write bad dad jokes. He never really thought of who the person was receiving his poorly drawn art and dad jokes, but they had to be tired of him at this point. He put his pen down. Now that he thought about it, his soulmate never communicated with him, not even once. Maybe they were dead. His face fell at the thought.

He looked up from his desk as people passed by his office. It seemed like there was a small commotion going on. He poked his head out and saw two cops trying to duke it out as they were held back by others. He took the opportunity to sneak out and go see his favorite person in the world.

🔎🔍

Ranpo sat down in his usual seat and ordered a glass of water. He noticed the bartender was different this time around.

"Are you new here...?" Ranpo asked.

He received the cold shoulder. Ranpo cleared his throat, gaining himself a nasty look from the bartender.

"I asked a question." said Ranpo.

"And I'm not obliged to answer." he responded, slamming his cup of water down and spilling it on the counter.

Some of it got on Ranpo's pants, further irritating him. First a rude person and now it looked as if he pissed himself.

"Hey, you. You spilled water on me. I'm going to make you pay for it." said Ranpo, pulling the guy close to him by his collar.

"It's assholes like you that make working here a fucking nightmare." he spat, prying Ranpo's hands off.

Ranpo sat down, seeing no point in making a scene. He'd just tell the manager later. He took a sip of the water then another. And another. It tasted different. How could mineral water taste different? It had no taste.

"Hey, what did you do to this water? It's really refreshing..." said Ranpo, genuinely impressed.

"Cleaned the faucet. Works wonders apparently." he responded.

Ranpo blinked, realizing the man told him he's been drinking dirty faucet water.

"Do you mind if I talk? Of course you would, why did I ask?" said Ranpo, noticing his temper.

"Go on. It's a bartender's business to listen to their customer." he said.

"So, I've been writing to my soulmate for a few years now. At first it wasn't a lot but as time went on, I started writing more. And each time, I've been hit with disappointment. They never respond to me. I've come to the conclusion that they're dead or seriously don't want anything to do with me." said Ranpo, finding it strange he's opening up to a complete stranger. "Uh, what's your name, faucet guy?"

"Lau. And don't call me that ever again." he responded.

"Lau, do you think... I'll ever meet them? It's just, seeing them for one day would be enough for me. Really... I've started writing more in hopes of getting their attention..." said Ranpo, letting his head rest on the surface.

"Well, if it's any consolation, at least you don't have a soulmate who doesn't know when to stop writing. They're constantly writing such stupid things, it's annoying. Though I hate to admit, some of them are good." said Lau with a tired look as he leaned against the counter. "There was one pick up line that really hit me deep. It was 'Most people like to watch the Superbowl 'cause it only happens once a year, but I'd rather talk to you cause the chance of meeting someone like you only happens once in a lifetime'. How did they know I secretly liked football?"

Ranpo stared at Lau, not really taking him as a football fan. Then again, he was a hardcore ice skating fan so he couldn't really talk. He quietly drank more water before spitting it out. Lau glared at him as now he had a mess to clean up.

"Wait, say that pick up line again?" said Ranpo, his body visibly shaking.

Lau started to repeat it as Ranpo whipped out a pen and started writing it on his arm. He finished writing then looked at Lau's arm. The both of them looked at their arms then at each other. A flurry of emotions raged inside them. Ranpo covered his head before running out of the bar. Lau placed the glass down then looked at his arm that bore the pick up line.

"Hey, what did you do to that cust-" his coworker asked then watched as Lau breezed past him. "...mer... okay then."

Lau climbed the stairs then frantically looked around outside. He went right and hoped with his entire heart he didn't go in the opposite direction. He looked down streets and in stores as he jogged around. He never thought he'd run into his soulmate in such a dingy place. He had always thought he was content without knowing who they were and that they were far apart like this. He wanted them to find someone they really love instead of feeling chained to the whole soulmate thing. Lau never thought it'd be a man at all. Was he even into men?

He stopped then backed up. The customer had stopped some down the street. He jogged over to him, suddenly feeling nervous. Was his soulmate into men? It'd be a major problem if he wasn't. Why did he care though? Didn't he want him to be happy and choose who he wants to love? He caught up to him then hugged him from behind to keep him from running. Lau soon found himself being flipped onto his back then sat on.

"Oh, it's just you..." muttered Ranpo, getting off of him.

Lau wheezed as he weakly sat up. It didn't look like he was going to run at least. Ranpo glanced at Lau then felt a bit of guilt. He extended his hands then felt Lau hold them. His hands fit his as if they were made for that sole reason. He quickly let go once Lau was on his feet.

"So... you're the annoying soulmate of mine?" Lau asked despite them already knowing. "Name?"

"Edogawa Ranpo... I'm a detective..." replied Ranpo, kicking the air a bit.

"Well, I go by Lau. I own a business and I'm working part time at that bar for my friend who owns the place." said Lau, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ranpo nodded then awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'll uh... get moving." said Ranpo as he walked past Lau. "And I'll stop writing..."

Lau opened his mouth to protest then stopped. He did call him annoying and wished for him to stop writing. It just didn't feel right. After all these years of reading his messages, even the ones when he sounded as if he'd break in two. He made himself bleed then started writing on his arm. Ranpo stopped walking and appeared to be looking at his arm.

"I'll know your answer from the direction you walk in." said Lau, sucking on his bleeding finger.

He silently waited then watched as Ranpo ran towards him at top speed before hugging him tightly around his waist. He hesitated in hugging him back. Ranpo probably didn't want anything romantic with him.

"Hug me..." Ranpo mumbled, finding Lau's faint smell of something sweet alluring. "Please..."

Lau wasted no time in hugging him and finding himself being nervous strange. Why was he acting like a man with a crush? It was just his soulmate. Just his soulmate. He held Ranpo's face and had him look into his eyes.

"I should uh, get back to the bar... Take care on your way back to... wherever you're going." said Lau, moving his hands.

Ranpo watched as Lau hurried off covering his mouth. He thought his heart would burst at any moment. He never thought he'd meet his soulmate and to top it off it was a man. Did he even like men? He couldn't believe that he had come after him. He was certain he'd just leave things alone. Ranpo clutched his heart as he slowly made his way back to the office. Seeing Lau's face up close again had made him a complete mess inside. Lau was dangerous and danger was one thing that excited him.


	27. Cuteness Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugetsu (given) x rio (hakkenden)

Rio sang happily as he cut up potatoes for the meal he was making. He checked the oven then pulled the meat out to check if it was cooked thoroughly. It was when he put in the potatoes into the pot that something was bothering him. His boyfriend had been silent for quite a while. Usually a loud squeal or laughter would be heard. He turned the fire down low then hurried towards the bedroom.

He opened the door and saw a body splayed out on the floor with a bunch of small puppies sitting on its face. He sighed then moved the puppies who were quick to scramble back onto its face. Rio quickly moved them then stood up the body.

"Utsu, wake up." he called out, shaking his body.

"Am I in heaven? I see an angel before me..." he muttered, his eyes lazily focusing on Rio.

"You aren't dead. I just had to save you from suffocating on cute puppies." he whined.

Ugetsu rubbed his eyes then looked down at the puppies who sat by their feet. He looked at Rio then wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well, I still see a handsome angel before me and I don't plan to let go." he replied, feeling one of the many puppies bite his pants leg.

Soon others joined in. Ugetsu crouched down to reprimand them only to have a few jump onto his back. Rio started to help him out then remembered he had food cooking. He quickly left the room, leaving Ugetsu to fend for himself.

"I said down. No, we don't bite that. Hey-" he said and soon found himself face down in the floor with a hoard of puppies on his back. "You're all relentless..."

The puppies barked happily as they all made themselves comfortable beside or on Ugetsu. He resigned himself to fate but didn't mind too much as their warmth was welcoming in the coming cold days. Rio came back into the room then sighed heavily. He joined Ugetsu on the floor then had a few puppies scamper over to him and snuggle against him. Ugetsu was able to roll onto his side and look at Rio.

"Well, at least they like you. For all we know, they could be pissing on your things out of spite." said Rio with a chuckle.

"Heaven forbid..." Ugetsu muttered, moving closer to Rio for warmth.

Rio put his arm around him then had their home electronic play Ugetsu's playlist. Ugetsu looked at him, wondering if he was trying to get him to sleep.

"It's for the puppies. They'll fall asleep like this." said Rio, gesturing to a few who were trying to stay awake.

They smiled softly as the puppies started yawning before curling up against them more.


	28. Hey, Only God Can Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shinso (bnha) x shindo (bnha)

Yo yawned as he used his phone, liking pictures of attractive 2D men. He heard the door signal a customer had walked in. His eyes stayed glued to his phone, appreciating the fan art. He ought to commission them sometime. He kept scrolling through Twitter, unaware of the customer shoving a basket full of snacks into well... a basket. He soon received a text from a friend and immediately called them.

"Bro, did you see the fan art I sent you? Right?! I swear, I would've busted a nut if I wasn't at work? Eh? I can't, someone's here. Oh, right." said Yo, seeing his friend's point. "Ah, one sec."

Shinso finally picked up his last snack then placed it on the counter. Yo looked at the mountain then at the man who sniffled.

"So, you have a lot of food here." Yo said as he started scanning items.

Shinso looked up then felt a barrage of arrows go through his heart. Who was this cashier and how did he like his eggs in the morning? He coughed awkwardly, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Yeah. I'm... having a party later. A lot of friends." lied Shinso, stealing looks at the cashier.

Yo hummed in understanding then scanned the last item. He told him the total then waited for his form of payment. He took his cash then input it as his receipt was printed. He handed him his change and receipt. Shinso picked up his bagged items then lingered by the counter.

"Uh, is there a problem? Wrong change?" Yo asked, picking up his phone.

"Oh, no! I just... uh... would you like to come? To the party I mean..." Shinso whispered, his embarrassment showing on his face.

"Huh? Kiri, gimme a sec. Hey, could you repeat that and say it louder?" Yo asked.

"My party! Come!" Shinso said loudly before face palming. "Wait, let me try-"

"Sure. Leave the address." said Yo before turning his attention back to his friend on the phone. "Huh? Oh, I just got invited to a party by a customer. Kinda weird but who am I to turn down free food?"

Shinso watched as the cashier disappeared behind a door. He placed the address on the register before silently cheering. He didn't fuck up this time. Shinso made his way out the store in high spirits while Yo took care of some business in storage.


	29. Bounced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuzu (ygo: arc) x sora (ygo: arc)

Yuzu was soon to be next in line. She finally had everything she needed to get in. Now it was a matter of getting past. Her turn in line came up and she confidently handed over her ID.

"Fake." said the bouncer.

"Huh? What do you mean? Did you look at it?" she argued.

The person behind her swallowed as she continued to try and fight her way in. He stepped out of line and stood off to the side. If hers couldn't get her in, his was just as unlikely. He looked off to the side and saw the woman heading in his direction.

"Hey! Uh, I get your frustration." he said, gaining her attention.

"Do you really?" she hissed. He showed her his fake ID. "Ah, so you saw all of that and got out of line?"

"Yeah... I know we're strangers-" he said but she was already leaning against the wall with him.

"Someone I've followed for ages is performing in there and I had been planning since it was announced. Now I won't get to see her..." said Yuzu with a sigh. "What about you? Why were you trying to get in... Sora."

He wondered how she knew his name then remembered she looked at the ID.

"Same reason. Though I'm more of a new fan. She really has talent. Better than most out there." he said with a smile.

"Ha, you said it." said Yuzu before sighing. "Well, I better get home before I miss someone live streaming it."

"I live nearby. It's 15 minutes by bus. That is, if you want to." said Sora, trying not to sound like he's coaxing her to do anything. "If you don't want-"

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way." she said, patting his back.

"Are you sure? I promise I won't do anything to you. You can bind my hands if necessary." he said, wanting her to feel safe.

"If you're so worried, why don't we watch at your neighbor's or something?" she said, knowing she could take him with no problem.

"Ah, you're right. I know just the person." he said, feeling relieved.

She shook her head then followed him. They happily talked about the celebrity performing in the club as they made their way to his place.


	30. Star Studded Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serena (ygo: arc) x riley (ygo: arc)

Serena brought out snacks as Riley sat on the grass in the backyard. She placed them down then draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"You can see them clearly tonight. Wonder if we can see any constellations." said Serena, opening a bag of mini oreos and starting to eat.

Riley silently reached for some. Serena looked at Riley then back at the sky. She knew Riley wasn't one to talk but out of everyone she interacted with, she and her brother were the ones she actually talked to. Today, however, didn't seem like a day Riley would talk to her. She didn't mind. Just being with her was enough to make Serena happy.

"It's getting a bit chilly. Maybe I should bring you another jacket." said Serena, moving to get up. Riley grabbed her wrist, keeping her seated. "Riley?"

Riley scooted over then draped some of the blanket on Serena. She leaned against her and continued to snack on cookies. Serena smiled softly then pulled Riley onto her lap. Riley looked at her as Serena wrapped the blanket around them as she held her by her waist.

"Isn't this better?" asked Serena, giving her a smile.

"Yes..." replied Riley, snuggling closer to Serena. "I like it a lot..."

Serena nuzzled her cheek against Riley's unbelieving of how cute she was. Riley giggled, surprising Serena greatly. Riley never giggled before, not even for her brother. Did Riley like her more than her own brother?

"Did you just giggle? It was so cute." Serena cooed, pinching Riley's cheeks.

"Don't tell... he'll get jealous." she whispered.

"I promise... only if I get to hear it again." said Serena with a grin.

Riley giggled once more, causing Serena to coo again. Riley wanted to do things for Serena to make her smile but often didn't know how, leaving her feeling like a failure and dispirited. Serena understood her and knew what she needed and wanted, just like her brother. That's why she could be more open with her than anyone. She turned in Serena's lap, resting the side of her head against Serena's chest.

"Tired already? Though, I suppose it's late. Want to go back in?" she asked, receiving a head shake from Riley. "Then, let's see if we can make our own constellations, yeah?"

"Yes. I want to do that." replied Riley, looking up at her.

Serena started making up a few, pointing them out to Riley. Riley smiled happily, loving the bright smile on Serena's face.


	31. Magic Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azuma (a3) x aizawa (bnha)

Azuma held up a shirt against his body before putting it back. He did this a few more times until he was finally stopped.

"What are you doing? I can pick out clothes myself." said Aizawa, putting the shirt back on the rack.

"Can't I pick out what I'd like to see on you? Though, I doubt you'd wear it so I guess you have a point..." said Azuma, walking away from him.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that... Azu!" Aizawa said, frowning when he kept walking. "He's so sensitive lately..."

Azuma checked out a few shirts, seeing if they had the color he's been searching for. He felt someone tap him on shoulder. He looked and saw Aizawa holding out a shirt.

"Uh, you want me to try it on...?" he asked in confusion.

"I liked this one." muttered Aizawa.

Azuma looked at him then smiled softly, taking the shirt from his hands. He didn't think he would wear anything brighter than gray. Was he choosing one for his sake?

"Hey, if you don't want me picking out clothes for you, I get it. I won't. So, go put this back, it's not you." said Azuma before going back to searching the rack.

"I won't. I like this one, so we're getting it." said Aizawa, hanging onto the shirt. He checked the other side of the rack then picked up a shirt. "Is this close?"

Azuma's eyes widened and he happily took it from Aizawa's hands. This was the color he was searching for.

"Great, now we can finally get on line." said Azuma with a sigh of relief.

"There they are!" a woman shouted, pointing in their direction.

They looked at each other in confusion before fear crept in at the sight of cops. Soon they were being handcuffed and escorted out of the store.

"Why are we being arrested? We didn't do anything!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"Found it!" said a cop, revealing a pack of eyeliner from Azuma's bag.

Aizawa glared at Azuma who frantically shook his head. He would've remembered handling something like that.

"I can't believe you! Were you that desperate you resorted to stealing!?" Aizawa hissed as they were being walked to the mall cops' headquarters.

"I didn't steal anything, okay? Someone must've put it in my bag or it fell in. I'd never steal!" Azuma whispered back. "But don't worry, I've been arrested before. I can get us out of this."

Aizawa gave him a doubtful look. He couldn't possibly mean assaulting the mall cops.

"Hey, hey. Mall cops. How are you sure I was the one? Did you just take her word for it?" Azuma commented, trying to prove his innocence.

"No, we checked the security footage she provided." one said, sitting Azuma down in the holding cell. Aizawa was tossed in with him before they closed and locked it. "The police are on their way."

Aizawa sighed heavily, seeing no way out. Azuma cleared his throat, not giving up.

"How much of it did she show you?" Azuma asked.

"From when you paid up to when you left." they replied. "Stop asking questions. You're a guilty suspect."

"Why don't you check from when we entered. That should prove whether I'm innocent or guilty. You mall cops have access to security footage without the need of the shop owner right? One peek at the entire footage wouldn't hurt." said Azuma, grinning widely on the inside.

Aizawa was surprised to see the mall cop actually doing what Azuma suggested. Azuma turned to Aizawa and gave him a wink. All that was left was to see if he truly did put it in his bag. Azuma turned around as the cop opened the holding cell.

"My apologies. Seems like it was a confusing misunderstanding." he said, releasing them from their cuffs. "Seems it fell into your bag without your knowledge."

"I was wondering why I heard a small beep when we left." said Aizawa. "Tell that woman we demanded an apology."

"Now, now. Settle, Aizawa. But yes, I also think we deserve one. Accusing us of knowingly stealing without checking the facts." said Azuma softly.

The woman was eventually brought in and she gave them a sincere apology before going on her way. Azuma and Aizawa walked out as well, relieved to see they wouldn't be charged with theft.

"You said you've been arrested before... what did you do?" Aizawa asked, discreetly holding his hand.

"Uh... According to what my friend told me, mind you this was a few years ago, before we got together. I was drunk and got into a fight with someone at a bar. They were being homophobic so I apparently took my drink, poured it all over them before smashing the glass against their head." said Azuma with a smile.

"You, are a dangerous person." said Aizawa, detangling his hand from Azuma's, only to feel him hold tighter. "When drunk I mean."

"Think so? Maybe I shouldn't drink outside without a group to stop me." said Azuma with a chuckle.

"Sounds about right to me." said Aizawa, wondering how many drunk sides Azuma had.


	32. Baby Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otae (gintama) x kyubei (gintama)

"I'm not happy with our relationship." said Kyubei angrily.

"Then maybe we should break up." said Otae.

Kyubei was taken aback but stood her ground. She nodded then looked towards the sound of their baby crying out. They looked at each other, both knowing what the other wanted to say.

"I'm taking custody of our baby" they said in unison.

"I suggested we get her." said Otae sternly.

"But I paid all the fees." Kyubei countered.

They bickered back and forth before they finally came to a decision. They were going to have joint custody of her, three and a half days. Kyubei bustled about, picking up her things.

"Don't forget." said Otae just before Kyubei left through the door.

•

Kyubei played with their baby, making baby talk and cooing.

"Mommy Otae is a mean woman. You want to stay with me, right?" said Kyubei, tickling her tummy.

She squealed, her arms and legs wiggling about.

"Ah, one moment, Baby. Mommy Kyu has to go check on things." said Kyubei, leaving her spot on her couch.

Baby moved around in her cage then spotted her other mother on the table beside her. She wasn't moving. She sniffed around her cage, before trying to squeeze her way out. She wanted to be with her moms. Kyubei came back and saw her little one trying to squeeze through the bars.

"Baby, what's wrong...? Want to get out?" Kyubei asked, opening the cage door.

Baby walked out and headed over to the picture frame of Otae and Kyubei, holding her together with big smiles. She pawed at it, causing Kyubei to look.

"Ah, I should put this away." Kyubei muttered, picking it up. Baby cried out, turning herself towards the picture frame that Kyubei took. "You want to look at it?"

Kyubei placed the picture frame back down and watched as Baby pawed and sniffed at Otae in the photo. Kyubei looked at the photo as well and felt her heart waver. The memory of how the photo came to be started to replay in her mind.

**[Flashback]**

_Kyubei entered with Otae and immediately made a beeline for one of the cages. Kyubei cooed cutely, sticking her finger inside._

_"Today's the day you come home with us." said Kyubei with a smile._

_"Ah, aren't you the cutest little hedgehog?" Otae said, standing beside Kyubei. "We're going to take good care of you."_

_The clerk came over, recognizing them immediately. They chatted for a bit before the hedgehog was put in a carrier and brought to the front. They asked the clerk to take a photo of them before they left._

**[End Flashback]**

Kyubei sighed heavily then picked up Baby and the picture frame. Baby squealed and wiggled out of her hand, falling onto her lap and scurrying away.

"Baby, where are you going?" she shouted, following after her.

Baby pawed at the front door, getting a feeling she'd get to see her other mother if she got out. Kyubei picked her up, making sure she couldn't wiggle free again.

"You can't go out now. Mommy Kyu has things to do, so you have to stay here." said Kyubei, putting Baby back in her cage.

Kyubei left the picture frame by her cage as she got ready to go out.

•

A few days passed and it was time for the exchange. Kyubei held Baby's carrier as she waited for Otae to answer the door. Otae finally answered and looked at Kyubei before shifting her gaze to Baby in her carrier.

"Aw, there's my cute little Baby. Mommy missed you." said Otae, taking Baby from Kyubei.

Kyubei quietly waved to Baby before meeting Otae's eyes. They looked away before Kyubei said goodbye. Otae slowly closed the door and locked it. She placed Baby's carrier on the coffee table then opened it to let her out. Baby sniffed around then noticed a familiar shape on the TV stand. Otae watched as Baby fell off the table and onto her back.

"Oh, Baby..." she whispered, picking her up then noticed she was trying to escape her hands. Otae let her go and wondered where she was off to. "Baby, what is it?"

Baby pawed at the TV stand, right beneath the photo. Otae noticed this and moved to pick her up and place her on the stand. She pawed at Kyubei in the picture then let out a squeal.

"Baby, you don't need Mommy Kyu anymore. You're happy with just me, right?" Otae said, rubbing Baby's head.

Baby looked at Otae then squealed. She wanted both of her mothers. She didn't understand why her mothers weren't together anymore.

"You miss Mommy Kyu don't you..." mumbled Otae, looking at the photo of Kyubei grinning while sitting on the picnic blanket. "I..."

She placed the frame face down before quickly walking away. Baby tried standing it back up but had no luck. She sat down, clearly upset and crying. Otae came back then started panicking.

"Baby, what's wrong? Oh no, you're crying... Why are you crying? What's wrong? Baby?" she said, holding the small hedgehog.

Baby looked at the picture frame, wondering where her other mother went. Otae picked it back up and saw Baby had cheered up. She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her did miss Kyubei a bit. Her cute smiles, especially when they cuddled, her high pitched laugh when she made her laugh, the way she got embarrassed when she complimented her in her more feminine outfits.

"Is it wrong of me to miss Mommy Kyu...?" she whispered frowning slightly.

•

Otae petted Baby as they sat outside in the sunshine. She was surprised by how well behaved Baby was. Usually she'd want to take off and adventure somewhere.

"Baby, are you not feeling well?" she whispered, holding her up.

Baby looked around, wondering where her other mother was. They always went together. She wiggled in Otae's hands, wanting to search for her other mom.

"Baby... What's wrong? Are you hungry? I have you favorite food." she said, taking out Baby's favorite. Baby looked at it but didn't touch it. She wanted her mom more. "No? What is it then...?"

Baby looked around then started to get excited, wiggling around in Otae's hands. It was Kyubei. She knew that height and scent anywhere. Otae gasped as Baby freed herself and started running over to someone.

"Oh? A hedgehog? Well aren't you cute?" said the man, picking up Baby off the ground. "Wonder if you're a wild one..."

"Ah, that's my hedgehog... she escaped from her carrier..." said Otae, apologizing to the man.

She softly scolded Baby for running and bothering the poor guy. Baby was upset. How could it not be Kyubei? The scent was the same. Baby was heartbroken.

"Oh, Ms. Kyubei!" the man called out, waving.

Both Otae and Baby looked at the man who waved to the short girl with dark hair. Kyubei saw Otae and confusion filled her face.

"Um, do you know her, sir?" she asked, lifting her bag's straps.

"Ah, her little hedgehog had come over to me rather excitedly. Isn't that right you little cutie?" he said cheerfully. "Well, let us not bother them."

Baby started to wiggle again, noticing Kyubei's scent was stronger this time. Baby broke free from Otae and started falling to the ground, only to be caught by a swift Kyubei. Baby finally relaxed, having both familiar scents present.

"Uh, you can go on ahead, sir. I'll catch up in a second." she said before turning her attention to Otae. "Is... she a handful?"

"Ah... I guess you can say that..." muttered Otae, avoiding eye contact. "This is one of the few times I've seen her at peace..."

Kyubei slowly handed Baby over then cleared her throat.

"I should get going... shouldn't keep him waiting..." mumbled Kyubei.

Otae seemed to be doing well without her, so she figured she wouldn't waste anymore of her time.

"Wait, I- Baby... she misses you. I think she likes you better..." said Otae, looking at Baby. "Maybe you should keep her..."

Kyubei bit her lip as her mind raced. Otae giving her fully custody meant she truly wanted to break things off. A part of her hoped they could make up and get back together. Should she turn her down? Would that expose what she truly wanted? Otae was having her own internal crisis. She didn't intend to sever the last link they had to each other. As much as she didn't want to do it in public, she might regret not doing it now.

"I want to talk." they said in unison.

Otae allowed Kyubei to speak first since she needed to get going.

"I miss you... and I want to get back together." said Kyubei, acting coy.

"Really? I want to as well. What I said that day, I wasn't thinking. I was emotional and reason just went out the window..." said Otae, placing Baby in her jacket pocket. She gave Kyubei a hug before pulling away. "I love you, Kyu..."

Kyubei held her hands then got on the tips of her toes to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"We can talk more later. I really need to go." said Kyubei, checking the time. Otae took Baby out of her pocket so she could say goodbye to Kyubei. "I'll see you, Baby. Mommy loves you."

Otae sighed contentedly as she watched Kyubei hurry off and disappear from sight. She put Baby back in her carrier then decided to head home and prepare a special meal for the both of them getting back together.


	33. #1 Fan? Present!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a shipping story: yanagi (d!ing) and minato (d!ing)

Yanagi eagerly got off the bus then started running for the building where the special concert was to be held. Only a certain amount of tickets were sold and the resales were outrageous prices. He felt blessed for having gotten one at a regular price. He stopped in front of the building and quickly fixed himself, double checking he had everything to present to security.

He started to go through security, looking at all the other fans of Nuage. He could easily tell who were seasoned and who were completely new to everything. Yanagi finally got through security and made a beeline for the merch they had available. There were some items you could only get at the concert and he was going to buy all of it. This was one of the happiest days of his life.

"Is that... a guy?" a girl said a bit loudly.

"Oh yeah... Aren't they a rare sight. Usually they'd be drooling over idol girl tits." her friend said before they started giggling.

Yanagi put away his new merch before approaching them. He cleared his throat then gave them a smile.

"If you have time to talk like that, you should be spending it on getting Nuage that award he's been nominated for." said Yanagi then had another idea. "Or, promoting his latest album. You can do that, right? Great."

He walked away, almost unable to contain his excitement. He was going to be sitting in the front row. Close enough to be in range of Nuage's sweat projectiles. Not that it was a pleasant idea. He entered the room and walked down to his seat. A squeal escaped his lips as a banner and a bag of goodies sat on each seat. Yanagi was in love.

•

Yanagi checked his phone for the nth time. It was going to start and he was afraid he'd combust before anything could happen. The lights dimmed, sending the audience into a a screaming rage. The spotlight hit the middle of the stage, but no one was there. Everyone started to murmur until Nuage came out, cartwheeling and backflipping into the spotlight. The audience erupted into cheers, Yanagi screaming the loudest and disturbing his seatmates. Nuage started talking, thanking them for coming out and for always supporting him back when he was a nobody and now when he now had a name for himself.

Music started to play and soon Nuage started to sing, a special song he wrote to personally thank his fans for everything. The audience started to tear up as Nuage had gotten personal on a deeper level. How he struggled with auditions, how he worked hard after getting signed just to be told he wouldn't be debuting, how a new company saw his talent and brought him to where he was now. Nuage finished the song and everyone was a sobbing mess as they cheered, Yanagi once again being the loudest. Nuage glanced at Yanagi before moving on.

•

Yanagi chatted a bit with his seatmates as Nuage did a little Q&A with his fans, unbeknownst to the staff. They allowed it, giving him ten minutes for it. Yanagi raised his hand, hoping to be called on. Nuage noticed him then looked at others who were nicely calling out his name. He caved then called on Yanagi, feeling for the people sitting beside him.

"I heard Yume Nation is allowing you to date now. Will you be jumping at this opportunity or will you hide?" asked Yanagi sternly.

Everyone started to murmur, wishing they had the balls like Yanagi to ask.

"Well, I'll be real with all of you. There's no future Ushiwaka partner as of now. I want to focus on what I have going on now. If the time is right, maybe. Until then, I'll be feeding off of your love." said Nuage with a smile.

"Wait, Nuage. You didn't say Mrs. Ushiwaka... Are you...?" a girl shouted from the back.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have. I'll happily answer more questions later when I go live." said Nuage, bowing to his fans before walking off stage.

"Do you think he's into guys...?" someone behind Yanagi asked.

"So what if he's into guys? Are you going to stop supporting him if he only likes men? If he likes both men and women?" Yanagi asked, turning to face the girl.

"Well, I-" the girl stuttered before shutting up completely.

"Weak." Yanagi spat, turning back around.

•

Nuage passionately sang his final song, creeping closer to the final chorus. Yanagi braces himself as the chorus was the best part of the entire song. Nuage hit the high note of the chorus and Yanagi exploded into cheering along with others. The music started to die down before the song finally ended. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, and Yanagi was no exception. Nuage finally had enough, jumping off the stage and approaching Yanagi. Everyone watched in envy as Nuage stood before Yanagi with the most annoyed look they've ever seen.

"Every concert, I hear you. Screeching at the top of your lungs like a pterodactyl. I pity the people who have to sit near you." said Nuage, giving them sympathetic looks. "Cut it out. It's like someone singing a damn good song then there's that one person singing off key. That's you."

"I, uh... it's not intentional! I swear!" Yanagi said, worrying like crazy. His mind was still trying to process the fact that Nuage was not only just inches away from him but he was talking to him. "I uh, I can, um, I can try stopping."

"I think we'd all appreciate it." said Nuage with a sarcastic smirk. "Now, let me close my concert in peace."

Yanagi nodded then suddenly grabbed Nuage's wrist. Security started to come over but he waved them away.

"I'm so sorry, I just... letting go now..." Yanagi muttered, letting go. "Oh god..."

Nuage looked Yanagi up and down before heading back up on stage. This was his last concert. They weren't going to let him in after he just assaulted Nuage. What was he thinking? Nuage finished closing his concert, bowing and hurrying off the stage. Everyone but the people in the first rows got up to leave. Those in the first rows were given a chance to do a hi touch after the concert. Yanagi stayed seated, well aware security wouldn't let him up after grabbing Nuage the way he did.

The line started to dwindle and Nuage noticed the pterodactyl hadn't gotten up. He finished up with the others then hopped off the stage and approached him.

"Hey, you paid for a hi touch. Don't you want to get your ticket's worth?" Nuage asked.

"But... I manhandled your wrist..." Yanagi squeaked.

"Put your hands up." said Nuage. Yanagi did as he was told then felt Nuage give him a high five with both hands. "There. Now stop moping and go on home. You've got merch and my latest album to enjoy."

"Nuage, no, Ushiwaka Minato... I may be a male fan, but you truly have a heart of gold. You truly do care about your fans and your managers. You deserve all of this and more... And I apologize again for manhandling your... wrist."

"Nuage! We gotta go!" the manager yelled, gesturing for him to get a move on.

"That means a lot to me...?" he said, looking for his name. Yanagi stumbled on his words but managed to introduce himself. "Hanabusa Yanagi. Means a lot to me. Well, Yanagi The Pterodactyl, I look forward to seeing you during my live tonight and at future events. But please, keep the pterodactyl stuff at home."

"Nuage!" they shouted.

Yanagi waved absentmindedly as Nuage hurried off with his impatient manager. Minato was amazing from afar, but up closer was an entire new galaxy. He wasn't really into men but he just might be because of him. He quietly fanned himself as he made his way out. He was definitely going to remember this concert for as long as he could, writing it down just about anywhere he could, starting with his phone.


	34. Inner Self

Day in, day out. Yuki lied there on his bed doing what he usually did. Go on social media, write fan fiction, play app games on his phone, and watch whatever he was in the mood for. Naturally he fed himself as well. Day in, day out. Not much was going on in between changing schools. It wasn't that he chose this kind of routine, it was more that he didn't have many options. Him not being a person who traveled much was also a factor to consider.

Yuki wasn't discontent with how things were. Most of the time he was plenty glad to have things the way they were. Though, he wouldn't mind going out and enjoying the world sometimes. Yuki wasn't one to make plans with friends. What did Yuki classify as a friend? Someone you spend a lot of time with? Someone you often talk to and go out a few times during a year? He didn't know. People he's met, real life or online have come and gone, impacting his life greatly or very little.

Yuki did want to go out with friends to places. He did want to make lasting memories with people in his life. But why did he have to initiate everything? Why did no one ever think, "Oh, I want to talk to Yuki"? He came to a conclusion by himself. He was the problem. He was the reason no one ever invited him out, that no one no longer wanted to talk to him. He wasn't pretty like them, he hardly had money to go out and do anything, he's done a few questionable things that made some upset. He was the embodiment of a problematic person.

Yuki curled into himself as he hid further under his sheets. Why leave home? There's nothing out there for him. He had everything he could ever need at home. Home was safe. Safe from the millions of others out there in the world, ready to enter and exit his life like fast fashion. Was it wrong of him to want someone to be permanent? To send texts and call at random? To actually want to do things together? Why was it hard just trying to talk to someone? To keep the conversation going? To ask them for a way to contact them? To meet up? To even keep that person and not scare them off? To not seem needy, clingy, desperate for attention? Why?

Yuki just wanted a friend, a real friend. Nothing more. He silently cried in bed, hugging a pillow close. He hated feeling so alone, having so much to say and no one to share it all with.


	35. Lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagisa (enstars) x ritsu (enstars)

Have you ever met someone and thought, "I feel like we've met before" yet you knew you never have before in your entire life? Some people believe past lives have nothing to do with your present self but he, Sakuma Ritsu, knew it all too well. Past lives were loosely connected to your present self, subtly dictating parts of your life.

For as long as Ritsu could remember, he was able to remember his past lives. And in every past life, there was a person very special to him. Ran Nagisa. In this lifetime he was currently in and many before, he and Nagisa had always somehow found each other no matter how far, grew close to one another and became life partners. Even now as he lied on his deathbed, Nagisa watched over him with the gentlest look on his face.

"You can fight it, Rika... Don't die on me..." whimpered Nagisa, holding his hand tight.

"Don't cry. You know I don't... don't... don't like it when you cry... over me..." whispered Ritsu, coughing harshly.

He had started to fear death less and less as time went on. What kept him going all this time was the guarantee that he'd see Nagisa again in his next life and once more be able to hold him in his arms. However, it was always saddening knowing that each and every time, Nagisa wouldn't remember a thing about his previous life.

"Nisa... promise me something..." he whispered, straining to face him.

"I'm listening." said Nagisa, wiping his cheeks free of tears.

"In our next lives... promise... promise you'll come and find me... no matter... what..." Ritsu whispered before finally closing his eyes for eternity in this lifetime.

Nagisa weeped loudly, repeatedly calling out his name and telling him to live. He didn't want to keep living in a world where Ritsu wasn't present. Ritsu was his other half. The doctors led Nagisa away as they covered Ritsu's body.

Months later, Nagisa's roommate found him passed out by the bathtub. He didn't think much of it and let him be. Later on that day, it was said that Nagisa had committed suicide and was already dead before his roommate had come home. Time had stopped for a moment before slowly warping into a different reality. Montages of the two boy's new lives played out, starting from birth all the way up to the day before they were destined to meet. Nagisa had become a successful actor while Ritsu was the CEO of a new popular gaming franchise.

As usual, Ritsu retained his memory of his past life, how Nagisa cried by his bedside as cancer consumed him. He wondered how he'd meet Nagisa this time, what his career was and if his group of friends had changed.

"Mr. Sakuma, are you still attending the black tie event tomorrow evening?" his assistant asked.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, feeling the need to sleep.

"Anything else before you drift off as usual?" she asked with a smile.

"The usual." he said before knocking out.

She silently nodded before leaving his office. She and Ritsu had been friends since high school. Never would she have thought she'd end up working for the guy who hardly paid attention in class due to always sleeping. Yet he never failed any of his tests, quizzes and exams. He was a mystery that no one could solve.

•

Nagisa drank water as he scrolled through his social media. He was always interested in what his fans had to say about movies and TV shows he starred in. Most were positive. It was impossible to escape having haters, but they were easily dealt with. Criticism was necessary for someone going down this path. He stopped scrolling and started reading a tweet that caught his eye.

"Mr. Ran! We're back on in three!" a man shouted.

"Got it!" he shouted back, closing up his water bottle. He looked back down at his phone, seeing a bunch of his fans gushing about a new game released by a small company he's never heard of. "Interesting..."

He put his phone away, hurrying over to get his makeup done so they could finish shooting the scene.

•

Ritsu looked himself in the mirror, strongly wanting to stay gone despite agreeing he'd attend. He could fake sick. He walked out of home, seeing his assistant waiting for him outside. She led him to the car and silently buckled herself in. She would've expected him to fake sick or make up some excuse to not go.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"It's a good idea to socialize, meet people who might invest. Maybe someone who'd pay big bucks for their own game to be developed." said Ritsu, getting comfortable so he could sleep the ride there.

"Very true." she agreed.

She pulled a neck pillow out of her bag and put it around his neck, foreseeing this ahead of time. The ride was deafeningly quiet. She tapped Ritsu awake the moment they arrived at the venue. The place looked expensive on the outside. She couldn't imagine how the inside looked. They got out of the car and soon camera shutters were going off and multiple people started talking at once, trying to have their questions answered. Ritsu waved, answered a few questions before heading inside with his assistant.

"You handled them so well. I could never..." she said, her nerves starting to disappear.

Ritsu kept an eye out for the food, quickly making his way over once he spotted it. His stomach growled, disappointed at the portion sizes.

"I'll let you have some of mine." his assistant whispered, able to tell what his current thoughts were.

Everyone turned as thunderous voices could be faintly heard. A few people went to see what the commotion was then announced Ran Nagisa had actually come to the event. Ritsu dropped everything in his hands as Nagisa came around the corner, his mind seeing it in slow motion. Not even his assistant could break the trace he had fallen into. Nagisa had to be a big shot if he was attending an event like this. He felt nervous. It obviously wasn't his first time talking to him but it felt like it every time they met for the first time.

"Nagisa's so handsome... It's a wonder how he's still single..." she muttered, in the same dreamy state as Ritsu.

Nagisa greeted others with a smile, a few of them he didn't know and was simply being polite to. He was surrounded by many, mostly women, who clearly had hidden intentions. He spotted Ritsu from afar, using him as an excuse to get away.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I use you for a bit? I'm trying to escape a future orgy." half joked Nagisa, having Ritsu visible in their sight.

"Um, yeah. Sure, use me any way you wish. N- Not like that, like, you know... oh god." said Ritsu, covering his face in shame.

"You're a funny guy. What's your name? asked Nagisa, wondering who he was.

"Sakuma Ritsu. It should be circulating around with 'CEO of new popular gaming franchise'." said Ritsu, moving his hair. "And that's my assistant, Satome."

Satome weakly waved, unbelieving of how close she was to Nagisa, the Ran Nagisa. She felt like Icarus who flew too close to the sun.

"Oh, now I can put name to face. I've heard about your games through my fans. I picked myself up a gaming system and bought your latest one. It's really cool! The graphics are smooth, the art is aesthetically pleasing and the story is top notch. I've never felt so eager to continue a story like this." gushed Nagisa, having stayed up late the night before playing the game. "I was almost late to work this morning."

"Uh, sorry...?" apologized Ritsu, not entirely sure if that was the right move.

"Don't apologize. It's my own fault for not playing in moderation. Do keep up the good work, I can't wait to play your next game." said Nagisa with a grin.

Ritsu's face turned red as he gazed upon the man before him. He was in love all over again. He desperately wanted to run away with him right then and there, professing his many years of undying love that has been passed on for ages. Certainly in this lifetime, Nagisa would be his. He just had to wait.

"This may sound forward but um... maybe we could exchange numbers? So I can give you special updates, different from what media will tell you." said Ritsu, holding his hand out.

"That would be amazing!" said Nagisa, handing him his phone to input his number. "You know, I feel like we've met before... though I'd remember a person like you."

Ritsu heart broke slightly. It wasn't fair that he was the only one remembering. Why couldn't they both forget? Why couldn't they both remember? Why make only one suffer for eternity?

"Maybe we have, in a past life." answered Ritsu, holding Nagisa's hand in both of his.

Nagisa quietly stared at him, finding him more mysterious by the second. Those ruby red eyes were hiding something. They looked as if they knew something invisible to the naked eye.

"It was great talking to you, but I have to... meet someone." he said, walking off.

He felt something strange the more he had stared into his eyes. It was like the devil himself was tempting him to open Pandora's box. Ritsu watched the gaggle of women surround him again. Something felt off. Their meetings we're usually more relaxed and easy going. This felt stifled and awkward.

•

Ritsu no longer felt things were off as time went on. He and Nagisa quickly grew closer, trusting each other with secrets they never thought of telling another soul. Ritsu, having waited patiently for an entire year, was ready to pop the question to Nagisa. He was confident in himself, seeing no way Nagisa would refuse him.

Ritsu happily gave him ideas, assuming he was referring to him. His imagination went wild with how he'd react to each one. Now he felt even more confident with professing his love.

•

Nagisa hung around before spotting someone. He fixed his hair before approaching them.

"Hey there." he said with a bright smile.

"Oh, Nagisa. Is there something you need?" they asked.

"Just wanted to give you this. To let you know I've been thinking about you." said Nagisa, handing her a flower.

"Oh my... thank you. Do you do this to every woman?" she joked, quite grateful for the flower.

"See, that's the thing..." he said, backing her up against a wall. "You're the only woman I want."

She laughed nervously before excusing herself, saying she had to finish cleaning up. Nagisa sighed, wondering what he did wrong. Seeing as how she wasn't repulsed by his actions meant there was hope for a relationship to start. His phone vibrated, causing him to check to see what it was. Ritsu had arrived. He quickly said his goodbyes before hurrying downstairs to meet him.

"So, about those tips you gave me. I think they worked." said Nagisa as he buckled in.

"Huh? Y- You already used them?" asked Ritsu, a bit confused.

"Right... Look, Ritsu, there's this makeup artist in the studio. She's so kind, funny, beautiful, strict when necessary... she's perfect. I don't know when I started noticing little things about her, but I like her." confessed Nagisa. "She makes me feel... alive, safe, happy."

Ritsu looked out his window, trying to calm the storm of emotions in his body. He had the driver pull over so he could get out. He told the driver to continue to take Nagisa to the Korean bbq. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Nagisa falling for someone who wasn't him? It was impossible. In every lifetime up until the last, it's always been him and Nagisa. They were practically joined at the hip. Did he do something differently in his past life that things ended up this way?

He truly didn't want to believe that they weren't meant to be anymore. He didn't want to believe he had to suffer alone, remembering all of the ways they've died all alone. Ritsu didn't want to believe it no matter how much it stared him in the face.

•

Nagisa's love for the woman continued to grow and Ritsu found himself powerless. No matter what he tried to seem appealing, Nagisa's eyes were on one person solely. What did she have that he didn't, besides obvious differences? He felt betrayed. The least the world could do was make Nagisa his solely for being forced to remember everything. He felt lost, as if he's lost his purpose for living.

Satome quietly watched Ritsu from the crack in the door as he went on to have a crying fit. She's never seen him like this. He wouldn't tell her what happened or who it was no matter how much she asked. She left for a moment then brought back tissues for him.

"Maybe you should go hone for the door. I can handle the rest for you." she said, rubbing his head.

"I'm fine, Satome." he muttered, keeping his head down.

"If you're fine, show me your face." she challenged.

Ritsu showed her his tear stained face. She shook her head, having him blow his nose into a tissue. She cleaned his face and threw out the used tissues before giving him a warm hug.

"Don't keep it all in, Ritsu. I'm always here for you." said Satome, gently patting his head.

"Thanks... but you wouldn't understand." he replied, pulling away. "I'll head home now."

She watched him leave the office in a glum mood. She planned to find out what was causing his distress and put an end to it. It hurt her to see the man she cared for in such pain.

•

Nagisa surprised the makeup artist with a gift and a cheeky smile. She politely thanked him, putting it away without giving it a glance. She cleared her throat, looking him in the eyes.

"I've heard your feelings loud and clear, Mr. Ran. Now, I'm not rejecting you because I don't have feelings, I'm doing it because I like the professionalism we have here and your fans will be devastated if we date..." she said, holding his hands.

"We don't have to tell anyone. I want to be a part of your life..." said Nagisa, kissing her knuckles.

She was reluctant, but she did want to be with him as well. She stood her ground, wanting the best for him, even if it meant they couldn't truly be happy.

"But, just for now..." she whispered before giving him a peck on the lips. "Do well out there."

Nagisa felt giddy the entire shoot. People started to suspect something was going on. A crew member happened to vaguely tweet about it and sent his entire fan base up in flames, them desperately giving out opinions on his recent mood changes. The most recurring guess was that he was in love. A few of the staff questioned Nagisa who remained tight lipped about everything. It was bad enough a crew member had tweeted the vague statement. He couldn't disappoint his fans by having something he said twisted into another meaning.

He searched through his memory, trying to remember if anything he said or did upset Ritsu in any way. He couldn't lose Ritsu. He was like his other half. They understood each so well that it sometimes felt he was talking to himself. He's never met anyone like that, not even his oldest best friend.

•

Ritsu groaned, as someone repeatedly rang his doorbell, forcing him to get out of bed and shoo them away. He opened the door then was surprised by a sudden hug. He pulled away, ready to call the police when he saw it was Nagisa. Now he felt confused.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be trying to win over that makeup artist?" he mentioned, sounding slightly bitter.

"Well, I have already but I was texting you and you weren't responding and I started getting worried. So I came here to check on you and you seem... fine." he said, now realizing that Ritsu was just ignoring him. His chest hurt. "I'm guessing you're busy... or don't want to talk to me."

Ritsu kept silent as he turned the doorknob. He was in fact ignoring him but he didn't expect him to come over to check on him. It made him a bit happy, but he remembered the current situation. Nagisa didn't love him.

"Well, I was busy and didn't have time to respond. Sorry." he said softly. "Now that you know..."

He started closing the door but Nagisa had stopped him, his face full of concern.

"Do you mind if I... stayed a bit longer?" he asked.

"I guess not, but wouldn't you rather be seeing the makeup artist? Gems like her don't come around often." said Ritsu, completely having given up on Nagisa.

All he could do was cheer from the sidelines.

"I have something to tell you." started Nagisa, feeling the need to tell him. "To me, you're like my other half. You understand me so well and I truly feel I could trust you with my own life. There's something about you that feels so familiar, like we've known each other for ages. You're a precious gem, Ritsu... and I don't want to lose you."

Ritsu blinked before getting the urge to cry again. He just hurt him even more by saying all of that. He excused himself before dashing off towards the bathroom, feeling the waterworks about to start. Nagisa thought in silence about what he had said. He never gushed about anyone like that before, not even the makeup artist. He never saw Ritsu in that light, but what if he tried? An actor dating a CEO of a popular gaming franchise. He cast their occupations aside, solely thinking of themselves as regular people.

He did see a future with the makeup artist, but it wasn't clear enough. Many things could get in the way, mostly her getting hounded daily by jealous fans. Though the same could apply to Ritsu, but he wasn't as vulnerable as she was. He started to question his feelings. He loved her, but he didn't want her to suffer. Ritsu hadn't come back, making him worry. He went in the direction he had gone in and started opening doors.

He spotted Ritsu on the floor with his back to the door. He heard a sniffle come from him.

"Ritsu?" he called out.

"Huh? Oh, do you need to use it? Go ahead." he muttered, keeping his face out of sight.

Nagisa blocked the doorway.

"Were you crying...?" he asked in a low voice.

"No. What would I have to cry about? Now, just let me out..." replied Ritsu, trying to squeeze through. Nagisa wouldn't let him. "Nagisa, why won't you let me through?"

"Because I want to know why you're hurting. You can't hide it from me. Tell me, please." he asked, lifting Ritsu's face.

"You wouldn't understand how it feels to have someone you love fall in love with someone else. Especially when you waited your entire life for them." responded Ritsu, finally getting past Nagisa. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

He didn't mean it, but this was the only way to keep himself from hurting. He'd just have to try again in the next lifetime and hope Nagisa fell in love with him then.

"Please leave..." he muttered, walking towards the front door.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done that we can't be friends anymore? Rika, what's going on?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"I've loved you for many years and in various past lives, whether we were humans or another living thing! And in each life you were mine and I was yours! Now here you are, completely in love with someone else..." shouted Ritsu, blinking his tears back before dragging Nagisa to the front door. "You can call me crazy for what I just said but it's all the truth. If we aren't meant to be in this life, then I don't want you in my life at all!"

Ritsu shut the door in his face then let out a choked sob. He had probably ruined any chance he had in getting Nagisa to choose him. Nagisa quietly listened to Ritsu cry on the other side of the door. Hearing it broke his heart into pieces. He wanted to comfort him and tell him things would get better. But he couldn't. Ritsu had kicked him out of his life. Staying would probably upset him even more. Even after coming to that conclusion, he never left from in front of the door.


	36. Rigged Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka (hxh) x makoto (free)

Makoto dragged Hisoka along with him, excited to start their theme park adventure. Hisoka held him back, worried he'd end up getting himself into trouble.

"Let's see what we can do first and make a plan. Okay?" reasoned Hisoka, opening the map.

They planned out how to spend their day, saving the games for when they were on their way home. The duo got on many rides, Makoto often squeezing Hisoka's hand tight on rollercoasters. The day quickly flew by them as they enjoyed themselves.

They happily held hands as they browsed the games. Hisoka wasn't too keen on playing as the games were usually rigged.

"Watch me win that large one." Makoto said, pointing to the ring toss.

"I don't advise it..." said Hisoka, despite finding the stuffed animal intriguing.

Makoto paid the booth owner and was given rings. Hisoka watched as Makoto missed each toss.

"You lost so let's go." Hisoka said, pulling on his arm.

"I can do this. I'm really good at ring toss. That large animal is coming home with us." said Makoto defiantly.

Hisoka sighed heavily, watching Makoto pay them yet again and missing once more. The cycle continued until he finally spoke up again.

"You're gonna go past your budget like this. I'll just buy you one after saving up." Hisoka suggested.

"Why don't you try?" Makoto asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Look, I really-" he said then found himself caving from Makoto's puppy eyes. "Okay. Just one game."

Makoto watched as Hisoka handed over a few bucks. He tossed a ring. It landed perfectly. He tossed another. That one was perfect as well. Both he and the booth owner stared in shock. Hisoka tossed the last ones, all of them successfully making it onto the pegs.

"W- We have a winner!" said the booth owner, still in shock.

"How did you do it!?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"I tossed them. You were standing right next to me." said Hisoka with a concerned look.

Hisoka was handed the large stuffed animal. Makoto sighed heavily as they made their way out of the theme park.

"Mako." he called out.

"I'm too depressed to talk." mumbled Makoto, mostly jealous that he got it in one shot.

"You can have it. You really wanted it, so here." said Hisoka, placing it in his arms.

"But you won it." Makoto countered.

"I'd much rather see my boyfriend happy with the stuffed animal than my boyfriend depressed over it." reasoned Hisoka, giving him a smile.

Makoto became misty eyed before giving Hisoka a tight hug. Hisoka kisses the tip of his nose, glad to see he was back to himself.


	37. Lingerie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ore x mohiro (m.s. ore)

Mohiro walked out of the store in high spirits. He had a surprise planned for later in the day. He quickly stuffed his purchase in his bag as his close friend approached with two drinks in hand.

"Thought I lost you. Stop wandering off without me." they fussed, handing him the dark colored drink. "So, I heard Ore would be around today."

Mohiro's eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. There was much he wanted to tell him, but couldn't due to personal reasons.

"What's so cool about him anyway? He's just a buff guy who crossdresses. Ain't that weird?" he said, looking to Mohiro for agreement.

Mohiro shook his head, finding Ore dazzling. He was no superhero or magic wielder, but that didn't stop him from doing heroic feats as if it was water off a duck's back. Hyoe shook his head, truly not seeing the appeal.

•

Mohiro helped Hyoe with work, often checking the time on his phone. Hyoe started to notice this and eventually cleared his throat.

"Nervous bladder?" he asked, folding his hands in front of him.

Mohiro shook his head and went back to work. Hyoe couldn't know. No one could actually, otherwise it'd put someone in a tough position. He pulled at his pants, squirming in his seat a bit before feeling comfortable again.

"Oh right, have you talked to your sister lately? I've been trying to get her to model for me but, she hasn't returned any of my calls." said Hyoe, showing him the offer.

Mohiro explained that she was busy studying abroad and usually had free time on the weekends for things like that. But she had to know ahead of time. Hyoe sighed then made a notation to cast someone else. He took note of Mohiro completely engrossed in his share of work, completely avoiding his phone.

"Now you're not touching it. What's going on here?" asked Hyoe, organizing his papers.

Mohiro didn't answer, finishing up his portion. He handed them to Hyoe before leaving the office at top speed.

"One day I'll get him to talk..." swore Hyoe.

•

Mohiro looked around before knocking on the hotel door. He quickly ducked into nearby supply closet, having heard someone moving around on the floor. A door opened before closing after a while. He looked out and confirmed whoever was walking around had gone. He knocked on the same door again and waited. A smile broke out on his face as he was pulled inside.

"I can't believe you actually came. It's so good to see you again." they said, hugging him.

"Why wouldn't I come visit my lover?" Mohiro responded, relishing in the warm hug.

"Just wait one second. Gonna use the bathroom real quick." they said before going in.

Mohiro took that opportunity to strip down and look himself over in the mirror, repositioning clothing that had moved out of place. He climbed into bed, trying out various positions before deciding on one. His lover came out and they both looked at each other.

"You...?" Mohiro muttered, sitting up.

"Not sure if this is funny or awkward." they responded, standing with their hands on their hips.

Mohiro pulled him onto the bed, softly chuckling at what had transpired. They both started to laugh, lying back on the bed together. Mohiro rested his head on his bare chest, overall glad to be able to be by his side like this.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you of all people to buy lingerie." said Ore, taking in Mohiro's look once more. "It makes me hungry for you."

"I wasn't expecting you to be wearing any either. Though, it's not a bad thing, is it?" asked Mohiro, taking off his top.

"Not in the slightest." replied Ore with a grin.

"Promise you'll visit me again, Ore. After your tour is done." whispered Mohiro into his chest. "I sometimes get lonely."

"Of course I will. I won't be going on another tour until two years, so I'm all yours." said Ore, rubbing Mohiro's back.

Mohiro happily snuggled closer to him, eternally grateful for having Ore to love and be loved.


	38. Breaking And Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yui (yaribu) x shino (enstars)

Yui was home alone as his mother worked late. His father was overseas for the entire year for "work". He often stayed holed up in his room, seeing no point in leaving it if it wasn't to use the bathroom or satiate himself. He heard a thud come somewhere, causing him to look around. He checked outside his door, wondering if the neighborhood cat had paid them a visit. He heard it again, coming from downstairs. He left his room, expecting to see a cat outside the sliding glass doors. He didn't see the cat. He started looking around the house, wondering if something was bumping against something else.

He no longer heard the thumping but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen again. After seeing everything was fine, he decided to head back upstairs to his room. The sound of something breaking sent him flying up the stairs. He started checking rooms before opening his, spotting a ton of glass on the floor, his completely glass free window and a short person staring at him.

"Hi." he squeaked.

"Hi." they responded.

He quickly closed the door then ran as he dialed the emergency line. He hid himself in a hidden space that only he knew of. He quickly explained the situation, keeping as calm as he could. He could hear their quick footsteps moving around in search of him. Yui kept as quiet as he could while the police were on their way. Of all times for someone to break in, it had to be when he was all alone.

He no longer heard footsteps. Did they give up? Did patrolling officers arrive? His body tensed up as footsteps could be heard clearly from where he hid. They soon started to fade. There was no way they'd find him. The entrance was cleverly hidden. Soon voices and quick footsteps could be heard. The police arrived. The voices started to die down along with the footsteps. Was the burglar caught? He crawled out of his hidden space and could hear the police talking clearly.

A cop had spotted him and started questioning him. Thankfully the woman had understood him to be speaking the truth. She led him out and Yui saw the police dragging the shirt person to the car. They looked back and Yui had audibly gasped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That person... that's my... my ex..." he muttered, unbelieving of what was going on. "Why would he do this...? I returned everything."

"Well we'll find out at the station." she said, leading him to her car.


	39. Geisha 101

Kagemaru combed out his hair, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Kagemaru looked back then sucked his teeth.

"Get over here. You're ruining your makeup." said Kagemaru, pulling the other over by their ear. "Now stand there and wait."

"This shit hurts." he cursed as Kagemaru started doing up his hair.

"Bear with it, Itaru. You lost the bet, so now you have to do this." said Kagemaru, finishing up his hair then having Sakyo face him. "All right, pucker up."

"This is stupid." Sakyo spat before puckering his lips.

"Then next time don't make a bet against a game you can't win." said Kagemaru with a smile.

"You cheated!" Itaru fussed.

"You have no proof. Now shut up and tie your obi." said Kagemaru, putting on subtle eyeshadow. "Great, now I'm going to train you both."

Kagemaru ushered them out of the back room, bringing them into a room to practice in. He gave them instructions before sitting down and waiting for one of them to come in. Itaru came in first, carrying the dishes they used for practice.

"Your drink, miss." said Itaru, placing the dishes in front of Kagemaru.

"Wrong. Take everything and leave. It's Sakyo's turn." said Kagemaru, send him away.

"At least tell me what I did wrong." scoffed Itaru before walking out.

Sakyo stepped in and politely greeted Kagemaru.

"Had a long day? Hopefully this will lighten your evening." said Sakyo, placing the dishes down. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll have another bottle of sake and the evening special." said Kagemaru, looking at Sakyo.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Stop, stop. You messed up. Switch." said Kagemaru. "Is it really that hard to learn?"

"We weren't born to do something stupid like this." Sakyo barked, handing the tray off to Itaru before closing the door.

They continued to practice, seemingly unable to please Kagemaru with their words and actions. Itaru became fed up with it all.

"That's it. I'm done. You won't tell us what we're doing wrong so we can't fix our mistakes." complained Itaru, reaching up to undo Kagemaru's work.

"If you so as much loosen a strand of hair, I will make sure everyone you know knows your dirty little secrets. Including this." said Kagemaru, his tone ice cold.

Itaru quieted down, knowing he wasn't making an empty threat. Tasuku had ended up crossing the line with Kagemaru ages ago and he hadn't been the same since.

"How will you learn if I tell you everything? This isn't rocket science. Where are we? Who are you serving? What is your goal? If you can figure out those answers, you'll understand in no time." Kagemaru said before having Itaru start again for the nth time.

Itaru walked in, politely greeting Kagemaru.

"Had a long day, haven't you? Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." said Itaru, placing the dishes down. "Would you like to order anything?"

"More sake. And maybe the evening special." said Kagemaru.

"A fine choice, sir. I'll make sure to bring you our best. I'll be back." said Itaru, before receiving a nod from Kagemaru.

Itaru looked at him before leaving with the tray. He looked at Sakyo who didn't know either. He picked up the other tray before entering the room again.

"Here's your sake and the evening special. May I pour you a drink?" Itaru asked, getting on his knees.

"Why of course. I'd much appreciate it from a pretty woman like you." replied Kagemaru, holding out his cup.

Itaru "poured" him a drink while smiling. It continued like this until Kagemaru finally cut him off.

"Itaru, I have to say.... not bad. However, you have to constantly smile when around customers. And you will be in charge of other tables, so you can't hang around too long." said Kagemaru, placing everything back onto the tray. "Hope you were taking notes, specs."

"It's Sakyo." he spat.

"Well it won't even matter since I'm giving you names to refer to each other starting now." said Kagemaru, grinning innocently. "Sakyo, your name is Kiku and Itaru you're Harumi."

"Are you serious?" Itaru asked in disbelief. "You make it sound like we're going to actually be serving people."

"Didn't I mention that?" said Kagemaru innocently.

"No!" they yelled in unison.

Kagemaru chuckled before having Sakyo switch with Itaru.

"Oh and after this, you both are going to have to learn to dance." said Kagemaru with a excited grin.

The both of them groaned while Kagemaru seemed fired up about it.

•

Kagemaru looked them over before deeming them pretty enough to go out.

"Luckily my boss likes me and is allowing you both to help out. Now, don't mess up. You were taught by the best." said Kagemaru before sending them out. "Itaru's going to snap first..."

Sakyo and Itaru awkwardly worked, having only practiced with Kagemaru and Koga. The customers they were dealing with were either those of the military, merchants, aristocrats, and simple men who had enough money to come and get drunk. Things had started to get better for them until it happen. It was the slap heard 'round the world. Itaru glared angrily at the man before him, just barely keeping himself back from going all out on him. Kagemaru came over, telling the others he could handle it.

"Is there a problem?" Kagemaru asked, looking between them.

"This pervert touched my ass." said Itaru, wanting to sock him badly.

"Sir, no matter how drunk you are, you aren't allowed to touch the women here." said Kagemaru, calming Itaru down.

"What? What's wrong with a little touch here and there? There's no harm in it." he said, pouring himself another cup.

"No harm in it? It's harassment. We don't provide such services here. I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave." said Kagemaru, sending Itaru away.

"Huh? I'm not leaving. I already ordered." he said, now upset.

"Well you should've thought about that before you went and touched my coworker's ass." said Kagemaru, forcing him to his feet and sending him out.

The other geishas clapped at Kagemaru's heroics. The other customers joined in soon after. Itaru walked over to Kagemaru then cleared his throat.

"Thanks... I might've punched him if you didn't step in..." muttered Itaru, scratching his neck.

"And here you both were, complaining that the training was useless. Now come on, you have others." said Kagemaru, ushering him along.

Sakyo walked over to Itaru, asking him if he was okay and all. Itaru responded, explaining everything. They looked back at Kagemaru who happily interacted with customers.

"Yuzuru's pretty amazing, isn't she..." said Sakyo quietly.

"Hate to admit it, but I agree." replied Itaru before parting from Sakyo.

•

Itaru finished cleaning a table then noticed Kagemaru passed out by a table. Sakyo came back in and saw Itaru staring at Kagemaru.

"What's up?" he whispered, squatting down.

"Just thinking of how hard he works to put smiles on their faces. And wondering how often he has to deal with rude customers like that man." said Itaru, moving Kagemaru's hair out of his face.

"I heard from the other geishas that the place needed more workers as some were quitting and it's around this time the place gets busy." said Sakyo, now understanding why Kagemaru made such a wager. "He knows us well, but we would've helped if he just told us straight up."

"I mean..." said Itaru before receiving a look from Sakyo. "Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't we tell the others? I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping him out until they got back on track." said Sakyo, standing up.

"And we won't be the only ones suffering. Smart." said Itaru, standing up as well. "But uh, we should probably wake him up so we can leave."

Sakyo shook Kagemaru's body, waking him. He stretched out then looked at his surroundings.

"Oh god, I fell asleep. I have to cle- Oh. Did you...?" he asked, pointing at them.

"Yep. Everyone cleaned up while you slept. We all felt you deserved it." said Itaru, helping him to his feet. "Now that you're awake, let's go home. I want to get out of this."

•

Kagemaru arrived at work the next day and saw Sakyo and Itaru standing with a few of their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, going around them.

"We're here to help." said Tsumugi.

"Heard through the grapevine your place was in need of new geishas." said Homare, leaning against Sakyo.

"We'll do everything we can, so depend on us!" said Shizuki.

"How did... It was you wasn't it, Sakyo?" said Kagemaru, pointing fingers.

"Just accept the help. We don't want to see our friend struggle when we can do something about it." said Sakyo, crossing his arms.

"Well, welcome aboard! We should get you all trained and ready to serve customers." said Kagemaru, leading them to the back.

•

"Tsumugi, no-!" Kagemaru shouted just as he tripped and pulled Itaru down with him, tearing his outfit.

"Oh my god..." Itaru gasped, looking at his sleeve.

"Take it off. Sakyo, continue helping them." said Kagemaru, pulling Itaru into the room and closing the door.

Kagemaru pulled out a sewing kit and started to mend the tear. Itaru quietly watched before feeling the drafts hit him dead on.

"If your cold you can hold me or something." said Kagemaru, making sure the thread didn't knot up.

Tsumugi burst into the room then decided to save his question.

"Shizuki's hair... it's ruined." said Tsumugi, looking down the hall. "And now Sakyo's chasing him... And Homare too..."

Tsumugi quickly left to help out as well. Kagemaru sighed heavily and stopped working on the sleeve.

"You keep working, I'll go help with the hair situation." said Itaru. "I might've picked up on some of it."

Kagemaru let out nervous laughter as he finished up his stitching. Idiots they all were. Yet they were still willing to help out, knowing what his occupation required of him. He couldn't deny how great they were, even if they were a mess. He poked his head out of the room then called for Itaru. Itaru came running along with the other idiots.

"Put this on so we can resume practice. Shizuki, come here so I can fix that disaster. Tsumugi, mind your steps. Sakyo, Homare. Keep it up." said Kagemaru, pulling Shizuki by his ear and sitting him down to fix his hair.

•

Kagemaru watched in bliss as his friends served tables and danced up front. He never thought they'd come out and help him if their own free will.

"Your friends are really nice for doing this." said a fellow geisha.

"You know... something up there in that dance is missing." another said then looked at Kagemaru. They pushed him forward. "Go dance. We know you want to."

Kagemaru looked back at them before going ahead and joining Homare and Tsumugi. Everyone watched them dance, mostly focusing on Kagemaru who danced as graceful as a swan. Tsumugi and Homare stopped, wanting to properly watch Kagemaru in his natural element.

His dance eventually came to an end and soon the place erupted into cheers. He blinked rapidly, having lost himself in the music.

"We knew you were good but wow, that was brilliant." said Homare in awe.

"We can't compete with you." said Tsumugi with a weary look.

"Ah, it's nothing really... I should uh, get back to my tables." said Kagemaru, quickly fleeing the stage.

•

Everyone huddled together while Kagemaru had his back turned. They nodded in agreement before breaking. Shizuki approached Kagemaru then asked him to help him rehearse a part in the dance. The others soon got to work, having the musician start playing when they started and had most of the lights focused up by the stage. Shizuki stepped back, seeing Kagemaru had found a groove of his own. He quickly walked of, now sitting with the others who watched.

"He's so talented. He'd really make it as a dancer in Europe. Or the Americas." whispered Homare.

"I agree, but I think he's plenty satisfied where he is now." said Sakyo, observing his fluid movements.

Kagemaru slowly came to a stop then noticed Shizuki was missing. He looked ahead and saw his friends clapping enthusiastically.

"We just wanted to see your beautiful dancing. Now that we have, let's go home, yeah?" said Itaru, his hair starting to itch.

They happily talked to each other, discussing tomorrow's practice as they made their way home.


End file.
